The Ball in Suna
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Sequel to Who Done It Party Gone Wrong!When our favorite ninjas go to a ball to check up with the Sand village they get more then they asked for. Freindships will be tested,Love will bloom, and a bitter rivaly will reach it's boiling point.
1. Just Friends

**_Angel: Hey out there! We got a bunch of reviews and decided to make a Sequel to A Who Done It Party Gone Wrong._**

**_Manda: But we need you guys to start reviewing more, we have gotten over 2000 hits and only 30 of them reviewed. And three of those was us!_**

**_Angel: Alright lets start with the story down, so Tenten read the disclaimer_**

**_Tenten: Ok then, Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if they did there would be more hints that the 4th Hokage is Naruto's dad_**

**_" What's happening"_**

**_" Inner Voice"_**

_" Self talking to inner voice"_

**_BY THE WAY YOU NEED TO READ A WHO DONE IT PARTY GONE WRONG TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!_**

**_Chapter 1 Just Friends_**

**_Neji had just gotten home after Naruto's birthday. Man he was happy, he was actually smiling! No not a fake smile but a real one. Hey you smile too if you just got the girl of your dreams. He was sitting down on his bed reading lasts Harry Potter book when Hanabi knocked on his door._**

**_"Who is it?'' Neji asked_**

**_"It's me" Hanabi said_**

**_"There are over 5o me's in this house" Neji said_**

**_"It's me, Hanabi" she said _**

**_"Ok then what do you what?" Neji asked_**

**_"Father needs to speak to you" she said_**

**_" Do you know why your father needs to speak to me?'' Neji asked, getting up_**

**_" Sorry I don't" she said looking at the floor_**

**_"Ok then wish me luck" Neji said walking to his unlce's room_**

**_"You'll need it" Hanabi said quietly. When Neji got to his room he was greeted by the same old maids and waited for his uncle. When he finally did appear Neji could tell by the look on his face something was wrong._**

**_"Neji, we need to talk" he said, clearly upset_**

**_The Next Day_**

**_Tenten got up, ready to greet the day. After her shower she put on her favorite outfit, and tied her hair up in two buns. Just as she was about to leave she saw something on her dresser. It was two white ribbons with a dragon outline her mother had bought her, when she was alive._**

**_Flashback_**

**_A one going on two year old Tenten was beening cuddled by her mom._**

**_" Aww she so cute'' a shop keeper said_**

**_"Thanks" Tenten's mom said _**

**_"What's her name?" the shop keeper said_**

**_" Tenten" her mom said looking down at Tenten's big brown eyes_**

**_" Well that's an original name, which means she should have some original ribbons'' the shop keeper said handing Tenten's mom her new ribbons. Soon after that Tenten's mom was killed in the Kyubi attack, she was fine in the hospital until the day after the attack her heart just stopped. Tenten was later raised by her day who died when she turned 12. She's been an orphan or about two years now._**

**_End Flashback_**

**_This was the day her mother died. Usually she would just sit home on this day, but she had a mission today and she couldn't miss it. But she did replace her old hair ties and put on the ribbons. Besides what could possible go wrong.When Tenten arrived at the training grounds she saw Neji but he was acting like she wasn't even there. _**

_" What's wrong with Neji, last night he kisses me today he acts like I'm not here" Tenten said in her head_

**_" Maybe he's just shy?" Inner Tenten said_**

_"Neji shy,yeah right!" Tenten said _

**_" You got a point, why don't you just ask what's wrong with him?" Inner Tenten said_**

_" Yeah why not" Tenten said**. Tenten soon after pratice went to talk to Neji.**_

**_" Hey Neji, is some thing wrong?" Tenten said _**

**_" What, every thing is fine what makes you think something wrong?'' Neji said nervously_**

**_"Well you been running away from me as if I was the Plague" Tenten said_**

**_"ListenIthinkit'sbestforbothofustojustremainfriend'' Neji said, then ran off. It took Tenten alittle while to figure out what Neji said and when she did she didn't know if she should feel sad or angry (AN: for those who don't now what he said he said " Listen I think it's best for both of us to just remain friends" it's all on big word to show he said it really fast so it sounded like one word)_**

**_Neji Pov_**

_" Man I just hurt her, didn't I?" I asked myself_

**_"Ya think! But we had to do it remember what uncle said last night?" Inner me said_**

**_Flashback_**

**_"Is some thing wrong uncle?" I asked sensing his uncle's evil aura_**

**_" Yes it is. I know that you like Tenten and I have let it go a couple of times." he said but before he could go on I cut in_**

**_" What makes you think I like Tenten?" I asked uneasy_**

**_" Because, I have seen the way you look at her, you are a Hyuga prodity and such forth you can only take interest in girls of our ranks in soicety. Tenten is an orpan, who lives in a small apartment near the forest, her only skills are her weapons and you are above that. (AN: Don't you hate it when people think their better than everyone else) Because of this you can never ever be more than just friends with Tenten" Neji's uncle said. It took me a few seconds to let all of that soak in and when it did I was about to let my uncle have it when he stopped me_**

**_'' And if you dare to disrespect me I will turn on your curse seal" he said_**

**_" You wouldn't dare" I said put his face only centimeters from his face_**

**_" Try me'' uncle said with much amusement in his voice_**

**_" What if I prove to you Tenten is better then she seems" I said hopefully_**

**_" That could work, after your next mission we will have a sparing contest between you and her, if she beats you she will have proved she isn't a distracting, but if she lose she will be forever just a friend" he said _**

**_" Thank you" I said about to leave when his uncle stopped him_**

**_" But until the end of your mission she is just a friend" he said _**

**_End of Flashback_**

_" Ok I will tell Tenten tomorrow about the match when we are traveling to the Suna" I said in my head_

**_" Good idea and I'll go talk to inner Tenten you know make sure Tenten doesn't what to kill ya, ok'' Inner me said_**

_" Good idea, I'm going home and tried to talk to Tenten" I said_

**_"How?'' Inner me said_**

_" I'll IM her" I said_

**_" Maybe you should use Hinata's screen name? She might not answer to you" Inner me said_**

_" Good idea'' I said just as inner me proof away_

_" This will be interesting" I said to myself walking back to the compound_

**_Well here is the first chapter_**

**_Tenten: man your uncle is evil_**

**_Neji: Yes he is _**

**_Hinata: maybe he go easy on Tenten and let you to be_**

**_Neji and Tenten: Hinata where talking about your father here!_**

**_Hinata: Your right, Tenten, you better show no mercy on Neji during that battle_**

**_Tenten: I going to have to_**

**_Angel: Ok then up next Chapter 2 IM_**


	2. IM

_**Angel: Hey everyone reading this**_

_**Manda: Hey**_

_**Angel: Well do you know what's in tomorrow Manda**_

_**Manda: Should I?**_

_**Angel:Yes you should and if you don't you'll wake up with a tombstone**_

_**Manda: Oh yeah I know what tomorrow is!**_

_**Angel: Since you clearly don't know I will give you until the end of the chapter to find out**_

_**Manda: And if I don't**_

_**Angel: Bad things will happen**_

_**Manda: Ok then well while Ino reads the disclaimer I'm going to try to find out what tomorrow is, BYE!**_

_**Ino: Angel and Manda don't own Naruto if they did Sakura and me would have never fought over Sasuke**_

_**"What's happening"**_

_**"Inner Self"**_

_"Self talking to inner self"_

**"IM Talk"**

_**Chapter 1 Review**_

_" Ok I will tell Tenten tomorrow about the match when we are traveling to the Suna" I said in my head_

_**" Good idea and I'll go talk to inner Tenten you know make sure Tenten doesn't what to kill ya, ok'' Inner me said**_

_" Good idea, I'm going home and tried to talk to Tenten" I said_

_**"How?'' Inner me said**_

_" I'll IM her" I said_

_**" Maybe you should use Hinata's screen name? She might not answer to you" Inner me said**_

_" Good idea'' I said just as inner me proof away_

_" This will be interesting" I said to myself walking back to the compound_

_**Chapter 2 IM**_

_**When Tenten finally got home after Neji hurt her she sat on her bed and cried**_

_**"Tenten you have to know something" inner Tenten said**_

_"What! How Neji hurt me, how he me fell that for once since mom gave me these ribbons I felt like I wasn't just another girl" Tenten yelled at the voice_

_**"Tenten what you need to know is that Neji didn't what to break up with you" Inner Tenten said**_

_" O yeah that's why he just did" Tenten cried_

**_"Man your hard headed, look you got an IM" Inner Tenten said. Tenten then look over to see her computer lit up. She waked over to see Kiba was IM her? (AN: well that's weird)_**

**10weapons10 has login on**

**10weapons10: hey there**

**Dogslover324: hey Tenten**

**10weapons10: Kiba why are you IM me**

**Dogslover324: Wait you thought I was Kiba it's me May, hang on I send you an invite for they chat**

**10weapons10 has mail**

**10weapons10 has login on to chat**

**10weapons10: hey guys, so May why are you at Kiba's**

**Doglover324: Well...**

_**Flashback**_

_**May was running and just by chance wondered over by Tenten's house. (AN: yeah right) When she got there she went over to see Kiba playing with his dog and eating pizza.**_

_**"Hey Kiba" May said walking over to him. But Kiba didn't know anyone was there so when he did he jumped back, his elbow hit the pizza box which sent it flying and landed right on May!**_

_**" May I am so sorry" Kiba said while picking the box off her head**_

_**" It's ok Kiba" May said while look down at her outfit which didn't have any on it, but he hair was a different story. Her blond hair which was down when she got here was covered with red pizza goo and had a thick layer of cheese on it.**_

_**" You know you can come in and rinse out your hair'' Kiba said showing her his house. After she clean her hair, they began to watch movies when they heard a painful cry.**_

_**" What was that" Kiba said while looking out his window**_

_**"I don't know but it sounds like it's coming from Tenten's house" May said **_

_**" Maybe we should check up on her" Kiba said**_

_**" Good idea, I'll IM her" May said while Kiba's computer loaded up**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Cherryblossoms13:Well Kiba was really nice to you May**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Yeah really nice**

**Dogslover324: Hey guys can we get back to why Tenten was crying?**

**Shybuttough167: Yes Tenten was something wrong**

**10weapons10:Yeah Neji said the worst thing you can say to a girl**

**Cherryblossoms13: You're not pretty?**

**Prettyandyouknowit18:He's found someone else?**

**Doglover324: You mean nothing to him?**

**Shybuttough167: I wish I never meet you? **

**10weapons10: No he said that it would be better if we just stayed friends**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: That's**

**Cherryblossoms13: Just**

**Shybuttough167: Plain**

**Doglover324: Evil**

**10weapons10: I know but what can I do?**

**Shybuttough167: Maybe he had a good reason to say that**

**10weapons10: What possible good reason can there be?**

**Shybuttough167: Because I overheard Father say you are below Hyuga standards and that he could only be just friends**

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata was walking to Hanabi who was standing outside Neji's door mumbling something.**_

_**"Hanabi, have you seen my new weapon father gave me?" Hinata said to her sister**_

_**" Sorry Hinata I haven't"Hanabi said**_

_**" Man I lent it to Neji a couple days ago, do you know where Neji is?" Hinata asked**_

_**" Yes he went to fathers room but..." before Hanabi could even finish Hinata was running to her father's room**_

_**"Well she can't said I didn't try to warn her" Hanabi said walking back to her room. When Hinata arrived at her father's room she was about to open the door when she heard Neji and her father fighting. She put he ear next to the door and listened.**_

_**"Is some thing wrong uncle?" Neji asked**_

_**" Yes it is. I know that you like Tenten and I have let it go a couple of times." father said but Neji cut in**_

_**" What makes you think I like Tenten?" Neji asked **_

_**" Because, I have seen the way you look at her, you are a Hyuga prodity and such forth you can only take interest in girls of our ranks in soicety. Tenten is an orphan, who lives in a small apartment near the forest, her only skills are her weapons and you are above that.Because of this you can never ever be more than just friends with Tenten" Father said. **_

_**"Was he really that evil that he would step into Neji's life and try to control it!" Inner Hinata yelled**_

_**" Quiet!" Hinata yelled at the voice**_

_**'' And if you dare to disrespect me I will turn on your curse seal" father said. **_

_**Neji was like a son to him and he wouldn't hurt him like that! Would he?" Hinata asked herself**_

_**" I sure hope not" Inner Hinata said**_

_**" You wouldn't dare" Neji said **_

_**" Try me'' father said with much amusement in his voice**_

_**" What if I prove to you Tenten is better then she seems" Neji said hopefully**_

_**" That could work, after your next mission we will have a sparing contest between you and her, if she beats you she will have proved she isn't a distracting, but if she lose she will be forever just a friend" father said **_

_**" Thank you" Neji said **_

_**" But until the end of your mission she is just a friend" Father said **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**10weapons10: you mean your father thinks I'm lower than Neji?**

**Cherryblossoms13:Tenten that is so not true and look now you can prove to him your way better than he thinks**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Yeah Tenten you rock and your a great fighter**

**Doglover324:Yeah Tenten look on this new mission you can spend time with Neji and no one from the Hyuga's can mess with that**

**10weapons10: Yeah you guys are right, by the way when do we get our mission anyway**

**Dogslover324:Well the Hokage said we have to be in her office at 3:30 and it's 3:20! Bye**

**Cherryblossoms13:Bye**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: C ya**

**10weapons10: bye**

**Shybuttough:bye**

**Everyone has login off**

_**With the Hyuga's**_

_**" Ok Neji I told Tenten why you can't be with her for a while" Hinata said to her cousin**_

_**" Thanks Hinata" Neji said**_

_**" Well two things one we need to get down to the Hokage Tower in 10 mintutes and two where is my weapons?" Hinata**_

_**"One well leave as soon as possible and two on my counter" Neji said**_

_**" Thanks Neji now lets go" Hinata said as she disappered in a cloud of white smoke as Neji followed**_

_**Well this is my chapter**_

_**By the way the chatroom names were pretty easy but just in case**_

_**Prettyandyouknowit18 Ino**_

_**Cherryblossoms13 Sakura**_

_**Shybuttough167 Hinata**_

_**Doglover324 Kiba or in this case May**_

_**10weapons10 Tenten**_

_**Angel: Well Manda your time is up have you gotten an answer**_

_**Manda: Well yes I have because I remember last year you kept talking about this day and that's when it hit me tomorrow is your birthday**_

_**Angel: Yeah you remembered I'll be 13 tomorrow, yeah me! Wow I just had a London moment there didn't I**_

_**Manda: Yeah you did**_

_**Angel: Oh well I'm going to get something to eat**_

_**Manda: Really I just guessed and it was right**_

_**Angel: What was that?**_

_**Manda: Nothing**_

_**Angel: Good**_

_**Manda: Please review, I'm tried of making up fake names and reviewing me on story. Chapter 3 The Mission to Suna**_


	3. The Mission and Angel

_**Angel: Hey out there well lets get on with the disclaimer**_

_**Manda: Wait no craziness from you!**_

_**Angel:Yep**_

_**Manda: Who died?**_

_**Angel: No one did, I just what to get started. Ok May read the disclaimer**_

_**May: Ok Angel and Manda don't own Naruto but they do own me. Please SAVE ME!**_

_**Angel: Keep it down May, besides it's the Internet where no one can hear your screams**_

_**" What's Happening"**_

_**" Inner Selves"**_

_Self talking to inner self"_

_**WE NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Chapter 2 Review**_

_**With the Hyuga's**_

_**" Ok Neji I told Tenten why you can't be with her for a while" Hinata said to her cousin**_

_**" Thanks Hinata" Neji said**_

_**" Well two things one we need to get down to the Hokage Tower in 10 minutes and two where is my weapons?" Hinata**_

_**"One well leave as soon as possible and two on my counter" Neji said**_

_**" Thanks Neji now lets go" Hinata said as she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke as Neji followed**_

_**Chapter 3 The Mission and Angel**_

_**Tenten quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door.**_

_**" Man I hope I'm not late" Tenten said in her head**_

_**" Yeah remember what happen the last time we where late to a mission talk" Inner Tenten said**_

_**Flashback**_

_**It was daylight saving time and Tenten forgot to reset her alarm clock. **_

_**" Man what time is?" Tenten said to herself**_

_**" It's only 11 we have one more hour to get ready?" Inner Tenten said**_

_**"Ok" Tenten said**_

_**" By the way did you fast forward the clocks an hour early" Inner Tenten said**_

_**" OMG I didn't!'' Tenten said throwing on some an outfit and running to the Hokage Tower. When she got there her team was already there and the Hokage looked mad, what that's an understatement if looks could kill everyone would have been dead**_

_**'' Tenten'' the Hokage said pretty calmly**_

_**'' Yes" Tenten said shaking**_

_**" As you know you where asigned to be here at noon but what does that clock say" the 5th Hokage said**_

_**" It says 12:30" Tenten said **_

_**" 12:30! That's an half an hour late! I should have you doing D ranked missions for life!" the 5th yelled**_

_**" Miss Hokage Tenten didn't mean to late" Gai said**_

_**" Children may I speak to your teacher for a second" the hokage said throwing us out. The moment we got out we heard Gai yelling for mercy**_

_**" I wonder what she's doing to him?" Neji said. Just then the door opened up and there was Gai standing there like he just saw that crazy guy from Texas Chainsaw following him.**_

_**" That's what you get for talking back, here's your mission papers" the Hokage said giving us the documents and shutting her door**_

_**" Gai what did she do you?" Lee asked**_

_**" So unyouthfull" was all Gai could say**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**" Oh yeah Gai wouldn't go near the Hokage for a month" Tenten said arriving at the Hokage Tower. When Tenten got to the Hokage desk she was shocked to find her asleep with every one expect May and Kiba standing around**_

_**" What happen to her?" Tenten asked**_

_**" She found where I hid her sake. Can you believe it I come in and find one of the greatest medics of our time dead asleep" Sakura said**_

_**'' When are you going to wake her" Tenten asked**_

_**" When Kiba and May get here" Sakura said**_

_**" Which is now" a May said at the door next to a panting Kiba**_

_**" Sorry where late, you would believe the taffic" May said sitting in the few empty chairs**_

_**" Please I was across the street from you guys and I got here before you guys" Tenten said**_

_**" Yeah well you didn't have to find Akamaru" May said**_

_**" Did you find him" Chouji asked**_

_**" Yeah he some how dug under the house for shade" Kiba said**_

_**" So are we going to walk her up or what?" May said, then the room got super quiet**_

_**" Oh come on will any of you wake her up?" May said, but no one wanted to take that chance**_

_**" I will" a weird girl then waked into the room and woke up the hokage**_

_**" Huh, where am I?" the Hokage answered**_

_**" Miss Hokage your in your office, do you remember anything?" the girl asked**_

_**" Yes I do, Angel, thank you" she said. The girl Angel must have been around our age, she was wearing a green tang top but faded at the bottom, she had on long black pants with ninja shoes, she wore her head band like Sakura's with a bit of her hair hanging before it and down behind it, her hair was in braids and only reach just below her shoulder blade.**_

_**" Your welcome Hokage''Angel said**_

_**" Ok guys I what you to meet my new assistant Angel" hokage told us. Heys where clearly heard around the room**_

_**" Get used to her because she will be going on the mission with you" Hokage said**_

_**" I will?" Angel said**_

_**" Yes you will" the fifth said**_

_**" I guess I am" Angel said **_

_**" Ok your mission will to the Ball they will be having in Suna in week" the fifth said**_

_**" What!" everyone expect the fifth said**_

_**" How is that a mission you troublesome women" guess who said**_

_**" It's a mission because you will be going to check up on them to make sure they aren't planning another uproar, you remrember the Chunin exams" the Fifth said**_

_**" Ok but if this is a spying mission then why are there so many of us?" Naruto asked**_

_**" For once he makes sense" Sakura said**_

_**" Thanks" Naruto said then added "HEY"**_

_**" Cut it out you two, there are so many of you, because you all helped stop the last uproar so they what to treat you as honored guesses" the Fifth said**_

_**" So well we get speacil treatment then?" Ino asked**_

_**" If by speacil treatment you mean, checking into a 5 star hotel with its own hot spring along with your friends the Sand Ninjas then yes you will" the Fifth said**_

_**" Yes!" everyone said **_

_**" So go pack your things and remember your teachers wouldn't be there so Shikamaru and Neji are in charge" The fifth said showing us the door**_

_**Manda: Angel why do you get to be in the story?**_

_**Angel: Two reasons one becuase I typing this and two because I am the all powerful writer!**_

_**Manda: Will I get to be in the story**_

_**Angel: Sure you will I already got that part planned out, but you will be later in the story, like when we get to the hotel later**_

_**Manda: I better get a good part**_

_**Katie: What about me?**_

_**Angel: Katie how did you get here?**_

_**Katie: It wasn't that hard all I did was hack into your computer, by the way you got two new messages**_

_**Angel: I'll remember that, any way why shoudl I even give you a part**_

_**Katie: because I'm evil**_

_**Angel: That's good enough for me, you can be Manda's friend now let's get back to the story**_

_**With the Girls**_

_**" So Angel, do you what to come over to my house tonight?" Hinata asked**_

_**" Will it be ok?" I asked**_

_**" Sure it will I have sleep overs every night before a mission, I tell my dad it helps me bond with my teammate" Hinata said**_

_**" And that, actually works" Ino said**_

_**" Yep" Hinata said**_

_**" Well, I'm in" May said**_

_**" I guess me too" Sakura**_

_**" Spend a night at the Hyuga compound or at my small apartment? No contest, I'm in!" Tenten said**_

_**" Wait you live at the Hyuga compound?" I asked**_

_**" Live there she's going to own it!" Ino said**_

_**" Well then, I'm in I always wanted to see inside there" I said**_

_**" If there's music, I'm in" Ino said**_

_**" Ok then well go and pack and I'll clear out my room" Hinata said slipting up**_

_**WE NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Angel: I am sorry but we need reviews or else!**_

_**Manda: How will we know what you guys think if there are no reviews**_

_**Katie: Yeah so review already!**_

_**Angel: Katie get out of my computer**_

_**Katie: Only if you let me help with future chapters**_

_**Angel:Fine! Just get out!**_

_**Katie: Bye**_

_**Angel: Why does it fell like I just gave power to a completely evil person**_

_**Manda: Because you just did, oh well REVEW**_


	4. I Might Marry Who?

_**Angel: Hey there**_

_**Manda: Hello readers**_

_**Katie: Hello Mortals**_

_**Angel: Katie your going to scare some poor kid in the world**_

_**Manda: That's one of the reasons she's here Angel, she can make up A+ fight scences in a second and she are friend and we could use another person in the disclaimer craziness**_

_**Katie: Yep so you better let me write**_

_**Angel: fine but keep the bloodshed and language down, there are some thirdteen yearolds that live under a rock and haven't been exposed to your language**_

_**Katie: Fine**_

_**Angel: Ok Akamaru read the disclaimer**_

_**Akamaru: Bark woof grr bark grr bark woof**_

_**Angel, Katie and Manda: Huh?**_

_**Kiba: he said Angel and her friends don't own Naruto if he did it would be call Akamaru instead**_

_**Angel: Figures **_

_**" What's happening"**_

_**" Inner Selves"**_

_" Self talking to inner selves"_

**" IM Talk"**

_**Chapter 3 Review **_

_**With the Girls**_

_**" So Angel, do you what to come over to my house tonight?" Hinata asked**_

_**" Will it be ok?" I asked**_

_**" Sure it will I have sleep overs every night before a mission, I tell my dad it helps me bond with my teammate" Hinata said**_

_**" And that, actually works" Ino said**_

_**" Yep" Hinata said**_

_**" Well, I'm in" May said**_

_**" I guess me too" Sakura**_

_**" Spend a night at the Hyuga compound or at my small apartment? No contest, I'm in!" Tenten said**_

_**" Wait you live at the Hyuga compound?" I asked**_

_**" Live there she's going to own it!" Ino said**_

_**" Well then, I'm in I always wanted to see inside there" I said**_

_**" If there's music, I'm in" Ino said**_

_**" Ok then well go and pack and I'll clear out my room" Hinata said slipting up**_

_**Chapter 4 I Might Marry Who?**_

_**Angel's Pov **_

_**After Hinata left I had to pick up some flowers for my mom. When I got there I did expect to find a blonde I meet a few mintutes ago behind the counter typing on her labtop?**_

_**" Ino?" I asked her**_

_**" Hey Angel, what brings you here" she asked**_

_**" To pick up some flowers for my mom, she works a the hospital and likes to give flowers to the paitents vistors while they wait" I told her**_

_**" Well that's nice of her!" Ino said**_

_**" What are you doing?" I asked her**_

_**" Oh I'm on a chatroom with Temari of why Shikamura should be mind" Ino said **_

_**ON The Computer Screen**_

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Temari you know Shika is mine**

**flyingfangoddess26: Yeah right Ino he's mine**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: how about a little bet Temari**

**flyingfangoddess26: what kind of a bet Ino**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: well I'm going to the Suna ball in one week and I know you'll be going**

**flyingfangoddess26: so what**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: So which ever one of us can get Shika to kiss them by the end of the night wins**

**flyingfangoddess26: I like the way you think Ino**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: thank you Temari**

**flyfangoddess26 has login off**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: that is so like her**

**Prettyandyouknowit18 has login off**

_**" Do you think it's right to used Shika like that?" I asked her**_

_**" Please she's the one using him! She just wants one more thing that she can use to prove that she is better than me!" Ino yelled**_

_**" Ok Ino what ever you say" I told her walking out of the shop**_

_**When I got home I was so happy, I was finally going to see inside the Hyuga compund. I ran to my room, which took a lot of enegry seeing I live in the biggest house in town. My father is one of the fifth's elders, that's how I got the job as her assistent that and I wanted to learn how to become a better medic from her. I love my dad but sometimes I fell his job makes people look at me diffrently. I mean people don't see me they see a spoiled rich girl, that's why I don't tell anyone where I live unless they're people I know I can trust. So when I finally got to my room I saw my kittens Ying and Yang got there before me. **_

_**My room was a mess**_

_"Man I'm going to kill those cats when I find them" I screamed in my head_

_**"I hope you're joking right?" a voice said that sounded like me**_

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_**"I'm your inner voice" the voice said**_

_"Is that like my soul?" I asked_

_**''Man why does everyone compare me to a soul, no I'm not your soul she lives out by your heart"Inner me said**_

_"There's another peson living in me! Can she talk too?" I asked_

_**"Sorry she can't I'm the only one who can talk to you" Inner me said**_

_"That's cool! By the way do you know where is my sleeping bag?" I asked_

_**" Nope I don't but I'll watch your memories and find out" inner me said**_

_**" You can watch my memories?" I asked**_

**_"Of course I can what do you think I've been doing for the last fourteen years?" inner me said. After about two mintutes I found my sleeping bag under my bed, along with my cats._**

_**" Ying Yang you know messing up mommy's room is wrong so tonight you get dry food" I told them (An: That's a punishment?) When I got down stairs I found my mom on the phone and she looked happy**_

_**" Mom what happen?" I asked**_

_**" Well actually I have great news you have been picked to marry one of the Hyuga's" she said**_

_**" Yeah that's great mom" I said not even listening**_

_**" Yes it is seeing that it's going to be Neji Hyuga!" she said. Now that part got through**_

_**" What! I don't what to marry Neji Hyuga!" I said more like screamed**_

_**" Well I'm sorry, but there is a way you can get out of this" mom said**_

_**" What is it?" I asked**_

_**" Well Mr. Hyuga told me that Neji will be facing this one girl in a sparing match not to far from now" she said**_

_**" What does that have to do with me?" I asked**_

_**" Well this girl I'm told from the flower shop girl, Ino I think her name was told me that this girl likes Neji and if she wins there is a chance that she will picked instead of you" mom said**_

_**" That's great what's the girl's name?" I asked**_

_**" I can't remember" she said walking to her room**_

_**" Well then I'll IM Ino and find out I" said logining on to the computer**_

**Angelgirl18647 has login on**

**Angelgirl18647: hey is anyone out there?**

**10weapons10: no it's just me**

**Angelgirl18647: Man I need help**

**10weapons10: Maybe I can help**

**Angelgirl18647: I'm sorry but I don't even know you**

**10weapons10: that's ok I'm pretty upset about something**

**Angelgirl18647: really what?**

**10wapons10: Well there's this guy I like**

**Angelgirl18647: And he doesn't like you back?**

**10weapons10: no it's not that it's his family it seems like his uncle is against me**

**Angelgirl18647: who cares what his uncle thinks doesn't it really matter what his parents think of you?**

**10weapons10: It would if his parents didn't die when he was younger**

**Angelgirl18647: That's so sad**

**10weapons10: Mainly seeing that now his uncle controls him and thinks I shouldn't see him**

**Angelgirl18647: Man I don't think I can top that**

**10weapons10: What happen to you**

**Angelgirl18647: Well you see my dad is an elder so my family is rich**

**10weapons10: that doesn't seem that bad**

**Angelgirl18647: it wouldn't but now my mom is already trying to find me a sutior fo the future**

**10weapons10: Well that's horrible you should marry who you want to**

**Angelgirl18647: I know I'm only stinking fourteen for crying out loud\**

_**Katie: Wait why do you get to be fourteen you only turn thirdteen a few days ago**_

_**Angel: Because it will make more sense if I'm the same age as them and Naruto turned fourthteen in the last story**_

_**Manda: He did?**_

_**Angel: Girl did you forget to read the summary again**_

_**Manda: Maybe**_

_**Angel: Oh well when you guys come in you will be fifthteen ok?**_

_**Manda and Katie: Ok**_

**10weapons10: that's not right**

**Angelgirl18647: I know but there is some hope**

**10weapons10: Really how?**

**Angelgirl18647: Well there is this one girl who is fighting against this guy, and if she wins I may be off the hook but if she loses its all over for me**

**10weapons10: so your life rests in the hands of some one you don't even know**

**Angelgirl18647: Yep**

**10weapons10: well I hope you she wins, I got to go**

**Angelgirl18647: Me too**

**10weapons10 has login off**

**Angelgirl18647 has login off**

_**Well here is chapter 3**_

_**Manda: Man I didn't see that twist coming**_

_**Angel: Shoot I didn't and I'm writing this thing, it's like my finger took control and I didn't even know what was happening until the IM part**_

_**Katie: Well that can be a good thing**_

_**Manda: How?**_

_**Katie: Haven't you seen that Angel does her best plot twists when she loses control of her fingers**_

_**Manda: Like that one Jamestown paper**_

_**Angel: The one we didn't get back yet?**_

_**Manda: Yes**_

_**Angel: Well what about it**_

_**Katie: well if Mrs. H. haven't given yours back yet maybe it went on to the next rounds**_

_**Angel: Maybe or she just lost it**_

_**Manda: Don't think like that your a great writer**_

_**Katie: And you make great honey chicken**_

_**Angel and Manda: Huh?**_

_**Katie: that was completly off topic wasn't it**_

_**Angel: Yeah it was**_

_**Manda: Anyway Angel you have a great writing mind you're really good at this**_

_**Angel: Your right who knows I could be the next Lois Duncan**_

_**Manda: Who?**_

_**Angel: The lady who wrote I Know What You Did Last Summer?**_

_**Katie: You mean that one movie with the crazy fisherman**_

_**Angel: Why Me? Oh well review!**_


	5. The Sleepover

**Angel: So lets start with A Ball in Suna**

**Manda: Really? Usually we do A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future**

**Angel: I know but A Ball in Suna is now on the second page and no one reads past page one **

**Katie: She's got a point, by the way hows your mom Angel**

**Angel : Well after the smoke bomb cleared out we where able to go back into my house but my mom is still calling a bug expert**

**Manda: Your mom has problems**

**Angel: I know, ok so some one read the disclaimer**

**Manda: Who's left?**

**Katie: Man you guys are slow we haven't even done the star of the show**

**Naruto: Well its about time**

**Angel: Go Naruto**

**Naruto: Angel, Katie, and Manda don't own Naruto if they did I would have won at the Valley of the End against Sasuke**

**" What's happening"**

**" Inner voices"**

**" Self talking to inner self"**

**WE NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Chapter 4 Review**

**Angelgirl18647: Well there is this one girl who is fighting against this guy, and if she wins I may be off the hook but if she loses its all over for me**

**10weapons10: so your life rests in the hands of some one you don't even know**

**Angelgirl18647: Yep**

**10weapons10: well I hope you she wins, I got to go**

**Angelgirl18647: Me too**

**10weapons10 has login off**

**Angelgirl18647 has login off**

**Chapter 5 The Sleepover**

**When I got off with 10weapons10 I felt a little bit better. Maybe if I was lucky I would meet this girl one day, but for now she's just a mystery. I put on my brand new pjs. It was a simple blue tee that said " Snow Bunny" on it with matching blue baggy pant with bunnies on them. I got my fluffy blue sleeping bag alone with my toothbrush and hair things and transported to the Hyuga compound**

**When I got to the compound I finally saw how big it was. It was like an entire gated community for cousins. I told the guard that I was here for Hinata Hyuga and he let me in. After about 10 seconds I was lost. I tried to ask some one for help they acted as if I wasn't even there. I just walked around trying to find my way when I heard something. I followed the sound and saw Hisashi (sp?) along with a Hyuga elder.**

**" Hisashi are you sure you want to do this?" the elder asked**

**" Yes I do, Tenten is distracting to Neji and he must learn tough love" Hisashi said**

**" But if Neji loves this girl shouldn't you let them be. I mean Tenten is everything we would want in a Hyuga bride, she's a ninja and she's tough" the elder said**

**" So is Hinata, but we don't want Neji to marry her do we?" Hisashi said**

**" But Hinata is Neji's cousin" the elder said**

**" Maybe so, but Tenten has nothing, she has no money to bring to this family, this Angel girl does however and I do not what Neji do make the mistake I made twenty years ago" Hisashi said**

**" This isn't about Neji at all, it's about you, Tenten reminds you of your ex-wife doesn't she?" the elder asked**

**" Enought this meeting is finished, please excuse me" Hisashi said walking away but stopped**

**" Yes Tenten does remind me of Bara and that's why she must do the one thing Bara could never to do to me to prove she is not the same. She must win against Neji." Hisashi said walking with the elder**

**" Man I need to find Tenten" I said running to a building but ended up running into someone**

**" Hey watch where your going" he said**

**" I'm sorry" I said but when I looked up I saw the last person I wanted to see**

**" Angel, are you going to Hinata's sleep over?" Neji asked**

**" Yes I am but I'm lost and you show me the way to your cousin's room?" I asked in a sweet voice**

**" Hn" He said walking to one of the biggest buildings. **

**Inside my Head**

**_" Why don't I what to be the one to marry Neji Hyuga. Most girls would jump at this chance but I turn it down in less than a second!" my inner voice yelled_**

_" I can tell you in one sentence. I'm not like most girls" was all I said_

**_" But he's Neji Hyuga!" my inner said_**

**_" Yes he's a cold, heartless person. I need some one who's funny, charming, and a cool guy to be around" i said_**

_" Besides Tenten likes Neji didn't you just hear Hisahi and the elder?" I asked_

**_" Please, I don't actually listen in on your conversations. Look there's Hinata's room_**

**The Real World**

**" Here you go, Hinata's room" Neji said walking away**

**" Thank you'' I said opening the door. Hinata's room was huge.(An: think of the size of your parents room times ten) There was a giant queen size bed in the middle with red and golden sheets. The walls where pure white and the floor had the softest carpet along with six sleeping bags, my friends and two lab tops.**

**" Hey Angel" Ino said as I put my stuff down. Ino was wearing a white tee with "sleep tight" on it with a bear on a cloud. Along with purple pants with clouds on them**

**" Hey guys, what aren't there only five of us here?" I asked seeing the extra sleeping bag**

**" Nope there's six now" a girl from behind me said. She must have been the same age as Tenten and she was tall. She had blonde pig tails and had black eyes. She was in a red plain tee shirt, with white short shorts.**

**" Hey I'm Temari" she said**

**" Temari where do I remember that name**

**Flashback**

**" What are you doing?" I asked her**

**" Oh I'm on a chatroom with Temari of why Shikamura should be mind" Ino said **

**End of Flashback**

**" Now I remember you where talking to Ino" I said**

**" Yep that was me" Temari said**

**" So what are you guys doing?" I asked**

**" Well Tenten is on her computer chatting to a girl who goes by Angelgirl18647" Hinata said**

**" Not any more she login off and so did I now I'm on popcap games" Tenten said**

**" And we are playing truth or dare what to join us?" Hinata asked**

**" Sure why not" I said**

**" Ok so it's Ino turn" Sakura said**

**" Ok truth or dare Tenten" Ino said**

**" But I'm not even playing?" Tenten said**

**" Who cares just pick one?" Ino said**

**" Fine, I would pick dare but since Ino is playing I'll pick truth"**

**" Damn it, I was going to dare you to slap Neji for what he said to you, but instead how about you tell us what you see in Neji that his fan girls don't?" Ino said**

**" Well to get the full answer for that you need to ask a once Neji fan girl a.k.a. May" Tenten said**

**" Well when I used to see Neji all I really saw was a hot guy with money, I know that's shallow but really that's all" May said**

**" Well I see Neji I see some one who's has a bad past and acts cold around people. But he's a really good guy, he's funny when it's just us, he can really open up to you and he's really cute" Tenten said**

**" Wow that's deep" Ino said**

**" And remember anything said here stays here ok?" Tenten said**

**" Deal" we all said. The rest of the party went pretty good. Ino and Temari fought over Shika, Hinata told us why she liked Naruto, Sakura was dare to flirt with Shino tomorrow or today while we where traveling and me May and Ino dance to funny town like there was no tomorrow.**

**We where all sleeping when I heard something. Tenten was tossing in her sleep mumbling something about Neji Ishoke her awake and she was panting**

**'' Tenten calm down it was only a dream" I told her**

**" But Angel it felt so real" Tenten said**

**" What did you even dream about?" I asked her**

**" I was with Neji, we where walking when Neji started wallking a different path. I tried following him but stuff just kept popping up. And when I finally did reach him I was so close but a new problem popped up. But this wasn't like the others it was harder and when I finally saw the problem I saw Hisashi laughting" Tenten said**

**" Well don't worry about it, you and Neji will be together and you'll prove this to Hisashi when you win against Neji" I told her**

**" But Neji is such a hard, wait a second who told you about my match with Neji?" Tenten asked**

**" Let's just say a little birdie told me, now go back to sleep we have a mission tomorrow" I said sliding back into my sleeping bag**

**" You know what your a good friend Angel" Tenten said**

**" I never had a friend before" I told her**

**" Never!" Tenten said**

**" Yeah my dad always said that they hold you back" I said**

**" Yeah well you have a friend now, heck you got six" Tenten said**

**" Thanks" I said **

**" Your welcome" Tenten said falling a sleep**

**" Thanks for being my friend" I said falling a sleep**

**Well here's my chapter**

**Katie: Finally I thought you would never finish**

**Angel: Well you aren't helping me**

**Katie: We've gone over this before Angel, you write the story, Manda adds the fluffliness and I do the fight and or action spots**

**Angel: So I write like 75 of the story**

**Manda: No more like 60 **

**Angel: Thanks**

**Katie: REVIEW **


	6. The Plans

**Manda: Where were you two**

**Angel: Man the town was basically bumper to bumper so we took the highway**

**Katie: And I just didn't fell like calling Angel**

**Angel : thanks**

**Katie: your welcome**

**Manda: Well I've been sitting on my butt for an extra half an hour because of you two**

**Katie: Why don't you go to the public school**

**Manda: I don't know why, ok so some on read the disclaimer**

**Shino: Angel, Manda and Katie don't own Naruto**

**Katie: your suppose to added something to that**

**Shino: Don't make me let lose my bugs on you**

**" What happening"**

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner_

**Chapter 5 Review**

**" You know what your a good friend Angel" Tenten said**

**" I never had a friend before" I told her**

**" Never!" Tenten said**

**" Yeah my dad always said that they hold you back" I said**

**" Yeah well you have a friend now, heck you got six" Tenten said**

**" Thanks" I said **

**" Your welcome" Tenten said falling a sleep**

**" Thanks for being my friend" I said falling a sleep**

**Chapter 6 The Plan**

**When i woke up the next morning I found that everyone else was already awake. After a while of searching I finally found the dinning room where all the girls where eating breakfast**

**" Thanks for waking me up" I said sitting down next to Hinata**

**" Sorry, but you look so peaceful sleeping" Hinata said**

**" It's ok as long as I didn't miss breakfast" I said reaching for a bagel. After breakfast we all packed for the mission. The Hokage said that the Ball was formal, but we should bring a warm outfit. Which got me thinking why would we dress warmly in the Sand village? Oh well so in my suitcase I had my dress, makeup, hair stuff, gel, scrolls, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss and the other needed things. On me there was tons of kunai, knifes, a number of different weapons, my medical scroll, and lip gloss. (AN: I love lip gloss sue me) **

**When we left all the girls and Neji had left at 11:45 but me and Ino said behind**

**" Hey Ino do you know who Neji is going to fight against" I asked**

**" Yeah it's Tenten, and I heard that if she doesn't win some bitch is going to steal her from her." Ino said**

**" Yeah well you know what that bitch is me" I said smugly**

**" Oh I am so sorry" Ino said **

**" I know but I don't even what to marry Neji" I said**

**" Well than how about we go tell Tenten" Ino said walking in the direction of the Tenten but I stopped her**

**" No way, stealing one of your best friends crush is so against girl code" I said**

**" Your right so how are we getting out of this" Ino said**

**" We?" I asked**

**" Of course I'm not just going to leave you out in the cold, now am I?" Ino said**

**" Thanks" I said hugging Ino**

**" That and I have $75 that Neji and Tenten will get together that I don't fell like losing" Ino said. **

**" Really?" I asked**

**" No Iwouldn't bet $75 on Neji and Tenten" Ino said as I walked away**

**" I bet $50" Ino said under her breath as she ran to keep up with me**

**" So what are we going to do?" Ino asked when she finally got to me**

**" Well how about during the trip I teach Tenten my tricks" I said**

**" And what are your tricks, you must be a medical ninja" Ino asked**

**" That among other things" I said**

**" Like what" Ino asked**

**" You'll see" I said running to May and the rest of them**

**" Where were you guys?" Temari asked**

**" We where trying to find one of my scrolls" I lied**

**" Um ok" Temari said walking over to the Konoha gates**

**" Something tells me that this will be quite interesting" I said quietly**

**Somewhere deep in the Sound Village**

**" Are you sure we should be doing this?" a white haired four eyed ninja asked**

**" Yes Kabuto we should" a snake sanin said**

**" But what if this doesn't work, I mean this ball was to show the leaf village that the sand is peaceful" Kabuto said**

**" Yes, but if you haven't seen the only way I can have true power is if I get Naruto's and Garra's demons" he said in a - do it or I'll kill you way-**

**" Alright, Orochimaru" Kabuto said disappearing in a puff of smoke**

**" Perfect all going as planned" Orochimaru said is a soft but pure evil voice**

**With Kabuto**

**" Perfect all going as planned" Kabuto said walking into a bedroom**

**With the Kids**

**" Ready to go?" Temari asked**

**" Yeah" Kiba and Naruto said**

**" You bet cha" Ino, Sakura, May and me said or yelled**

**" I guess" Hinata said**

**" I am" Chouji said**

**" This is going to be troublesome" Shika said**

**" Yes" Tenten said**

**" Let our youth exploded on this mission" Lee yelled**

**" ..." Shino said**

**"Hm" Neji said**

**" Good then let's go" Temari said walking out the gates with all of us following**

**Well here you go**

**Manda: Well that was a short chapter**

**Angel: Yeah well we haven't done this one for a while so I thought I might as well put a chapter in soon**

**Katie: Please review and tell us which one you like better this one or A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future**


	7. the Trip Part 1

Angel: Hey there

Manda: Man when was the last time we updated for this one?

Katie: Januray 12 2007

Manda: Why do you know that?

Micah: You should know by know to never question Katie

Angel: for those who didn't read A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future we have two new people to the disclaimer team, Micah

Micha: Hey

Angel: And Mel

Mel: Yo

Manda: someone read the disclaimer

Asuma: Hey Angel and her friends don't own Naruto

" What's happening"

" Inner Self"

**" Self talking to inner self"**

Chapter Review

" Ready to go?" Temari asked

" Yeah" Kiba and Naruto said

" You bet cha" Ino, Sakura, May and me said or yelled

" I guess" Hinata said

" I am" Chouji said

" This is going to be troublesome" Shika said

" Yes" Tenten said

" Let our youth exploded on this mission" Lee yelled

" ..." Shino said

"Hm" Neji said

" Good then let's go" Temari said walking out the gates with all of us following

* * *

Chapter 7 The Trip Part 1 

When sun finally set the group decided to make a camp. The only problem was when Naruto went to go pee a few hours before and made half their tents rolled away so they had to have two people in a tent.

Everyone started arguing because well Naruto wanted to share a tent with Hinata but Neji wouldn't allow that. Sakura asked that Lee be at least three tents away from her. Ino didn't want be in a tent with Chouji or Shino for the fear of being attacked by bugs. Neji said that he would rather stick a kunai in his eye then share a tent with Lee and then Lee began crying. Kiba wanted to share a tent with a guy while Shika and Temari began fighting.

" Quiet you" I yelled in a very high voice getting everyone's attention.

" Thank you" I said in a very sweet voice a few seconds later

" I have an idea how about we draw straws, or in this case sticks" Shika said picking up

" Shika you're a genius" Temari said

" Thanks" Shika said wondering why Temari would say that (AN: Remember Ino's and Temari's bet) After placing out the sticks the groups where

Kiba/ Shino They where ok with this

Neji/ Lee Neji was clearly not happy with this but Lee was jumping for joy

Chouji/Shika They where ok

Temari/Ino Everyone was afraid that they would claw each other's eyes out by the end of the night

Tenten She did get Naruto but they had one more tent and Tenten said that she would kill him if he didn't go in that one

Hinata/Sakura They where ok

May/me we where ok

Naruto After being slapped by Tenten he got the last tent to himself.

After Hinata made some white rice they all where suppose to go to bed. The girls didn't they want to so they went out to find some water while the guys just sat around. After searching with the byuguan for about two seconds we found a beautiful waterfall. The wall fell from what must have been a good 100 foot drop every droplet imulinated by moonlight. The sound of the water crashing and the smell of salt water was intoxicating. The crescent moon looked like it was hiding behind the rocks on top of the waterfall as the stars danced above him. It was magically perfect

I decide to put my foot into the water when I jumped back and landed on by butt

" What's wrong?" Temari said picking me up

" Was the water really that cold" May asked

" No, it was actually really hot" I said

" We found a hot spring" Temari said dropping onto the floor while looking at the water

" Thanks a bunch Temari" I said pulling myself up

" Sorry" she said scatching the back of her head

'' Cool a hot spring lets go in" Ino and Sakura said

" No way, besides we don't even have our bathing suits" Hinata said

" That doesn't seem to be stopping Temari" Tenten said pointing to the water. In the water Temari was doing a backstroke in nothing, we all turned around at the site

" Damn girl don't you have any shame" May said as the sounds of the water only got louder

" Sorry I didn't hear you over the sound of everyone else besides you and Angel jumping in" Temari said. We turned around to see everyone in the water (AN: even Hinata) having fun

" Well if you can't beat them" May said jumping into the water with her outfit still on

" Join them" I said diving in after them laughing

With the guys

" Hey did you guys hear that" Naruto asked

" Hear what you baka" Neji said

" It's sounds like someone spashing in water" Naruto said

" Well the girls did go to get water" Shino said

" Yeah but I'll go check it out anyway" Naruto said leaving

" Finally, some peice and quiet" Shino said. A few mintuets later Naruto cames back laughing.

" What's so funny" Kiba asked

" You guys got to come and see this" Naruto said running toward the direction of the girls. The guys being bored and wondering why Naruto was laughing so they choose to follow him. What they saw was the girls swimming around in a lake.

" Wow" Kiba said as every guy's nose began bleeding

" I told you that you had to see this" Naruto said

" Naruto you know if we get caught they'll kill us" shika said

" That's what makes this exciting" Naruto said drooling

" Naruto this is so unyouthfull, but for some strange reason I can't stop" Lee said drooling (AN: It's a sad day when Naruto turned even Lee into a pervert)

" Two things, one you better not be staring at my cousin" Neji said making Naruto a little nervous

" And two you've been hanging out with Jiaryia too much" Neji said as all the others agreed with him

" Is it my fault that I keep having perverts for teachers. Kakashi never would put down his perverted book and Jiaryia wrote them! They are the one's who destoried my innocent mind" Naruto said

" Please you where never innocent Naruto" Chouji said between bites of his chips( ever wonder how he manages to pack so damn much?)

" Yeah when you where 10 you made the Sexy justu and then taught it to a 7 year old " Shika said

" Ok I made that justu when I was 9 not 10 and Konohamaru and he was 9 when I taught it to him not 8" Naruto said. This little agrument led into a full on fight which the girls noticed. The deiced to put their outfits back on, which where clinging to them and walked over to the bush the guys where hiding behide. When the girls looked behind the bush they found Naruto punching Shika in the gut, while Shika nearly yelled in pain. Chouji, Shino and Lee where all looking up at the girls fear in their eyes. Chouji was choking down on his chips still not seeing the girls, and Neji was beening his cool self

" Hey! where you guys watching us" all the girls said making Naruto and Shika stop beating each other up

" ..." the guys couldn't say anything

" You where" Temari said evil in her voice

" It was a Naruto's fault" Lee cried

" Since when do you guys listen to Naruto" all the girls but Hinata said

" ..." once again the guys where speechless.

" That's it your dead meat" I yelled as all the girls jumped the guys.

Well here you go

Angel: Ok in this story you guys are going to vote for either Ino or Temari to win Shika

Manda: Yeah so review and whoever gets the most wins

Everyone: Bye people


	8. The Trip Part 2

Angel: Hi people

Micah: When am I going to be in here?

Manda: don't worry you'll be in here in the next 2-3 chapters

Mel: We better

Katie: How about me and Manda

Angel: You'll be with Mel and Manda

Katie: Oh yeah and don't forget in our review to guess what all of us will be playing here's a hint it involves a hotel

Manda: Are we being maids

Angel: No I wouldn't do that to you guys

Everyone: That goodness

Angel: Or would I?

Everyone: Would you?

Angel: Let the reviewers make that choose. So the fifth Hokage read the disclaimer

Fifth: Angel and her friends don't own Naruto. Can I have my sake back now

Manda:(throws bottle)

Fifth: thank you

" What's happening"

_**" Inner Voice"**_

_" Self talking to inner voice"_

* * *

Chapter 7 Review

" Hey! where you guys watching us" all the girls said making Naruto and Shika stop beating each other up

" ..." the guys couldn't say anything

" You where" Temari said evil in her voice

" It was a Naruto's fault" Lee cried

" Since when do you guys listen to Naruto" all the girls but Hinata said

" ..." once again the guys where speechless.

" That's it your dead meat" I yelled as all the girls jumped the guys.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Trip Part 2

After the girls finally went back to their tents the guys where completly destroyed. Neji and Lee where pinned to trees with bruises all over their bodies.(AN: I mean ALL over) Kiba had claw marks all over his face and got kicked in the nuts. Naruto was knocked out because Hinata went gentle fist on his behind. Chouji and Shino where punched by Sakura so hard they where running around like crazy monkeys. Shikamaru was blow into the water( thanks to Temari) and then fell victim of Ino mind transfer justu and ran into walls for a while until he pretty knocked himself out. Pretty much they learn to never spy on the girls or listen to Naruto.

With the Girls

" Man all men are perverts!" May yelled walking out of her tent. All the girls where gathered around the campfire relaxing after beating up the guys.

" I know" Ino yelled

Inside Ino's head

**" Although it nice to know he was looking at me" Ino's inner self said**

_" What if he was looking at Temari" Ino asked_

**" Then we flat out kill the girl" Ino's inner said**

_" Yay!" Ino screamed in her head_

Real world

Everyone was wondering why an evil look just spread itself across Ino's face. They thought she was planning on world domination AGAIN and just let it pass. They where sitting quietly for a while until Tenten had to say something.

" Guys at this ball we're going to be doing a lot of dancing, right" Tenten asked

" Yeah" we all answered wondering where this was leading to

" Then I have a problem" Tenten said quietly

" What is it?" Hinata asked

" I can't dance!" Tenten blurted out making us all gasp

" You wait until the last second to tell us you can't dance!" Temari yelled in Tenten's face

" I'm sorry" Tenten said

" Why would you wait all this time too tell us this" I asked

" I didn't what you to laught at me" Tenten said not even looking at us in the eyes (AN: That and I just thought of it)

" Well we can teach you Ten" Sakura said

" Hell ya we can" Ino said

" Would you really do that for me?" Tenten said

" Oh course we would" May said

" Thanks, I wouldn't want to be that one girl sitting by the punch bowl while everyone is having fun" Tenten said

" Maybe we can get Neji to help us" Hinata said making Tenten blush

" Speaking of Neji, you really do like him even after what he said to you don't you" Sakura said

" Yeah I do. I know what he said was only because of his uncle and he really does care about me" Tenten said as she only blushed an even darker shade of red

" Oh looks like someone in love" all the girls said holding out love

" What no I'm not" Tenten said still blushing

" Please any girl who sticks by someone side no matter what is in love with that person" Ino said looking up at the stars

" That's not true" Tenten said as all the girls got up

" What ever you say" Temari said walking over to her and Ino's tent

" Night" she yelled

" Night" Hinata and Sakura yelled

" See ya in the morning" Ino said mentaly adding " you will not see Temari though"

" Night" Tenten said throwing her sleeping bag onto forest floor

With the Guys

After getting beaten to a pulp by girls the guys where so sore they didn't want to get up

" I can't move" Lee complained

" My face and nuts hurts" Kiba yelled

" I can't fell my toes" Naruto said trying to climb his way up

" Troublesome women" Shikamaru said slowly waking up from being knocked out

" ..." Chouji and Shino where punched so hard in the mouth by Sakura that they couldn't talk without their jaws hurting

" Man Neji your girl went straight crazy on you" Naruto said laughing

" Tenten isn't my girlfriend, and so what Hinata knocked you clean out" Neji said

" Well Hinata is the heir to the Hyugua clan so she's going to be strong. Also everyone knows you like Tenten! Shit I'm still making bets with Hanabi to see when you two will see it" Naruto said

" You make bets with my cousin!" Neji yelled

" That's not the point" Naruto said

" What is the point?" Neji asked

" The point is when are you going to ask her out!" Naruto said

" It's not that simple" Neji said

" Shit yes it is. All you have to do is ask, or is the big bad Neji Hyugua scared of rejection" Naruto said teasing him

" Not that, it just that it seems like the whole clan is against me and Tenten. Mainly my uncle, I just wish i knew why" Neji said trying to cut the ropes holding him against his will

" Wow it sound like you really care about her" Naruto said setting him up

" Yeah I would do anything for her" Neji said looking up at the stars

" Wow it seems like the stotic Neji is in love" Naruto said

" I am not" Neji said as vains began popping out of his head

" What ever you say Neji" Naruto said

" Well Naruto I can say it's been very interesting to know you because now your dead meat" Shika said not even caring

" Neji you know I was only kidding right?" Naruto said in fear for his life, but got no answer. Neji was blinded by the beauty of the stars he couldn't stop watching them.

" I think he's out of it" Kiba said

" Well at least I get to see tomorrow" Naruto said

" We might as well get comfortable, we're stuck here" Shika said

With Tenten around 1 am

Tenten couldn't sleeping thinking about what the girls said just a few hours earlier.

Inside Tenten's head

_" Do I really love him?" Tenten asked herself_

**" I don't know, I don't really know what love fells like. I mean when we're with Neji I fell something like the love we had for our parents, but at the same time something completely different" Tenten's inner said**

Real World

Tenten had wandered into the field where they had left the boys. They where all sleeping and she couldn't help but stare at Neji

Inside Tenten's head

**" Do you think we are in love with Neji?" Tenten's inner said as Tenten looked at Neji once more**

_" Well, maybe a little" Tenten said_

In The Sound Village

" So you know the plan Sasuke?" Kabuto said

" Yes" Sasuke said

" Good we attack at dawn" Kabuto said poofing away

" Perfect all is going according to plan" Sasuke said evily

With Kabuto

" All is going according to plan" Kabuto said laughing

Well here you go

Angel: Man does everyone have an evil plan in here

Everyone: Pretty much

Angel: Tell us if you think it should be Temari or Ino to win Shika over

Mel: Tell us what you think what we are going to play

Micah: Tell us if you think we should delete this story

Katie: But most importantly just reveiw


	9. The Trip Part 3

Angel: Hey there people ok we are going to start putting in more Neji and Tenten fluff

Everyone: Yeah

Neji and Tenten: why do you like to pick on us

Angel: Because I will not rest until those guys in Japan that you two belong together and I heard they still haven't choose who Neji will end up with so there using the world's fan fiction site to pick

Manda: You mean we may actually get a say in who Neji ends up with!

Angel: Yep!

Everyone: Yay!

Neji and Tenten: Are lives are in their hands, we're doomed

Everyone: Hey!

Angel: We're actually running out of people to read the disclaimer, but if you review in your own disclaimer we may use it. But it has to a little bit of craziness. We don't own Naruto

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 8 Review 

In The Sound Village

" So you know the plan Sasuke?" Kabuto said

" Yes" Sasuke said

" Good we attack at dawn" Kabuto said poofing away

" Perfect all is going according to plan" Sasuke said evily

With Kabuto

" All is going according to plan" Kabuto said laughing

* * *

Chapter 9 The Trip Part 3 

The next morning the guys some how pulled themselves over to the camp and was get the much needed medical attention they needed from the girls.

" You now know to never spy on us ever again, right?!" Ino said cleaning up a nasty wound on Shika's shoulder

" That and to never listen to Naruto again" Shika said as a cry of terror came from inside Ino's tent

" INO!" a girl's high pitched scream said

" What did you do?" I asked Ino

" Nothing" Ino said in a sweet voice

" Have any of you guys seen my jar of spiders? I left it on the stump by the pans and know it's gone" Shino said walking over to the group

" Ah evil spiders!" Temari yelled from the tent making everyone look at Ino

" What! I did nothing, the spiders did" Ino said

" Troublesome evil women" Shika said under his breath

Inside Shika's head

_" I wonder what's going on between those two" Shika asked himself_

**" Yeah it always gets like this when ever Temari and Ino are in the same room" his inner said**

_" You don't think" Shika said_

**" It may be us?" his inner said**

_**" Nah" **he** and **his** inner **said **at **the **same **time** (AN: **and** their **suppose** to **have** an **IQ** of over** 200_

Real World

After eating breakfast the group once again began hiking. It was pretty quiet, even Naruto didn't talk, until 2 pm. We stopped once again to rest and have lunch when Tenten, Ino and me began talking.

" So Ten don't you need dance lessons" Ino said

" Yeah, but we'll need a guy and right now we're not so golden" Tenten said

" How about Neji?" I asked

Inside My Head

_" Please Tenten say yes someone needs to save me from becoming Mrs. Hyuga!" I yelled_

Real World

" I think he might but he might say no" Tenten said taking a bite of her rice ball

" Well go asked him" Ino said pushing Tenten in Neji's direction

" Fine!" Tenten said running in Neji's direction

" Do you think I should say something" I asked

" We're going to have to have to tell Tenten" Ino said

" Not her, Neji. I still think that he doesn't even now we're may have to be husband and wife" I said looking at the floor

" We'll tell him when the time is right. Right now we need to get Tenten ready for the ball and for the match. When are you going to be training with her?" Ino asked

" As soon as we reach Suna. I don't want to draw attention to ourselves now" I said slurping my last drop of ramen

With Tenten

Tenten was walking over to Neji. He was eating with Hinata in the far right of the rest of us. He and Hinata seemed to be getting along ok when Tenten showed up.

'' Hey Hinata" Tenten said sitting next to Hinata

" Hello Tenten" Hinata said

" Hn" Neji said

" Hello to you to Neji" Tenten said

" Is there is a reason you're here" Neji said

" Yes there is. I was wondering if you two could teach me to dance" Tenten said

" Sure we would love to help'' Hinata said sweetly

" Maybe you would but I don't" Neji said getting up

" Neji Hyuga you will help us" Hinata said in a commanding voice that shocked both me and Neji

" Yes Hinata-sama" Neji said bowing to Hinata then walked away

" What was that" Tenten asked Hinata

" Well I am the next heir to the Hyuga clan and because of that he has to listen to me" Hinata said as if she did that every day

" Ok, so will begin right after dinner?" Tenten asked

" Sure" Hinata said as Tenten walked away

Later that same day

After about eight hours of walking Neji finally said that we could stop for the night.(AN: remember he and shika are the leaders of this mission)

" How much further until we get there,Temari?" Naruto said clearly out of energy

" We should be there tomorrow morning after a good one hour of walking" Temari said

" So we should keep walking then" Neji said getting up

" NO!" everyone yelled

" We're tired Neji. We can start again in the morning, when there's some light" Shika said

" Fine. Ino, Sakura and Temari go get some water. Naruto, Chouji and Angel start making something to eat. May, Kiba and Shino you start making the tents. Lee and Shikamaru you go and collect firewood. While Tenten, Hinata and I will keep guard." Neji said as everyone left to do the jobs

With Neji,Tenten and Hinata

" Ok Tenten there are four main types of ballroom dances. They are the waltz, tango, Argentine tango and the Viennese waltz." Hinata said

" What's the difference between the waltz and the Viennese waltz?" Tenten asked

" Well the waltz is more slow a close together while the Viennese waltz is more fast pace and involves spins and people locking and unlocking people's ankle's. It was actually called lasciviousness (AN: twenty dollar word) back in the mid 18th century." Hinata said

" And what about the tango and argentine tango?" Tenten asked

" Well the Argentine tango mostly deals with open embaces where your arm length away into a close embrace where your chest are touching" Hinata said

Inside Tenten's head

**" My chest touching his!" her inner yelled**

_" Forget about that what about the lasciviousness of the Viennese waltz" Tenten thought_

**" God hates us"her inner said**

Real World

" While the Tango is slow and grace full, allowing long steps without any lost of balance" Hinata said

" Ok so what are the steps?" Tenten asked as a yell came from the nearby river

" That sounded like Sakura!" Tenten screamed while running toward the river

Well here you go

Angel: why do I have to be in trouble

Mel: because you're troublesome

Katie: don't forget to send in you disclaimers


	10. The Trip Part 4

Angel: Hey there

Manda: Hey people's

Katie: You people are boring

Angel: Well what do expect we already used most of our best material on every other story

Mel: You're right will have to do it

Angel: You don't mean!

Micah: I think she does

Mel: We're going to have to dip into our stories and..

Angel: Don't say it!

Mel: And reuse our material

Everyone: Not that!

Mel: We have to

Angel: Fine but until then we don't own Naruto

" What Happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 9 Review

Inside Tenten's head

**" My chest touching his!" her inner yelled**

_" Forget about that what about the lasciviousness of the Viennese waltz" Tenten thought_

**" God hates us"her inner said**

Real World

" While the Tango is slow and grace full, allowing long steps without any lost of balance" Hinata said

" Ok so what are the steps?" Tenten asked as a yell came from the nearby river

" That sounded like Sakura!" Tenten screamed while running toward the river

* * *

Chapter 10 The Trip Part 4

" I hope she's ok" Hinata said as the group arrived at the river

" Over there!" Neji said pointing to four shapes in the darkness. As the group ran over to the group they saw Sakura, Ino, Temari and a man they

haven't seen before. He looked about the same age of the kids, he had dark raven hair in spikes, deep brown eyes and many cuts and bruises on his face along with a leaf headband. He was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and ninja shoes.

" Please help me" he said before slipping into unconscious

" What happen here!" Hinata yelled at Sakura

" Well you see it all started after we left..." Sakura began

Flashback

Sakura, Ino and Temari just left the group in search of water.

" He's mine!" Ino yelled

" No he's mine!" Temari yelled. They had been doing that for the last five minutes and it was driving Sakura insane!

" Will you two shut up! Have you even asked Shikamaru which one of you he likes" Sakura said as she discover water

" Not really" they both said in soft voices as sakura just sweat dropped

" You must be kidding me" Sakura said as she tripped over something

" Are you ok?" Temari asked walking over to her

" Yeah I must have tripped over a log or something" Sakura said rubbing her head

" That's no log!" Temari said looking down

" OMG!" Ino said as Sakura yelled

End of Flashback

" We have to help him!" Tenten said lifting up the strange man

" We don't even know who he is!" Temari said

" It doesn't matter! He is a leaf ninja and is need" Tenten said

" She's right" Neji said putting the man's arm around his shoulder

" Fine!" Temari said helping out as well. When they finally arrived at the campsite Sakura got the man to wake up from his sleep. They had laid him on a mat by the fire as everyone was gathered around it. When the man did get up and saw the group he smiled

" Thank you for helping me" he said

" You're welcome, but who are you?" Ino said

'' I'm Zakku.I was going to the Peace Ball in Suna when I was attacked by three armed men. I could have taking them, but they where very skilled sound ninjas, they beat me in less than six shots." he said looking at the ground

" Well that would explain your injures to the head. You must be completly drained of enegry" Sakura said putting her hand on his

" I am but I must keep going" he said getting up but fell back to the ground in less than a second

" You can't leave in you condition" Sakura said worried

" Well what can I do?" Zakku said

" You can stay with us" I offered

" I can't you guys look like your on a mission" he said

" We are and that to go the ball as well" Naruto said

" Well if you really want me to" he said

" Guys may I talk to you?" Neji said walking awayas the Naruto gang followed.Zakku just sat there quietly until he pulled out a radio ear piece and said

" I'm with the target"

" Good step one is complete. Now onto step two" an evil voice said

" Right" Zakku said

Inside Zakku's head

_ I am so sorry" he said_

**" Well what can we do master wants him and we need to get him for him" his inner said**

_" I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. Why do I serve him!" Zakku said_

**" For power! The power we need" his inner self said**

_" Your right" Zakku said_

**" I really wish I wasn't though" his inner said**

With the Naruto Gang

" Do you think it's good if we have him here?" Neji said

" Of course he seems like a good person" Temari said

" Well I say he stays. He's a ninja from our own home town" Tenten said

" And doesn't that make it seem a little strange that we've never seen him before?" Neji said

" Ok how about this we vote" May said

" Ok all against Zakku staying with us raise your hand" I said as Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji raised their hands

" All for him staying" I said as Ino, May, Tenten, Temari, Naruto,Shino, Kiba, Lee and I all raised our hands

" I guess he's staying" Chouji said

" Fine, but Naruto he's staying in you're tent" Neji said

" Ok" Naruto said as the group walked away expect Neji and Hinata

" Do you think it's a good idea he stays with us, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked his cousin

" No, Neji, I don't" Hinata said walking after her friends\

Well here you go

Angel: Who is this guy?

Manda: What does he has to hide?

Katie: How long before they actually get to Suna?

Mel: Will they get to Suna safely?

Micah: Why are we asking you guys?

Everyone: Review please!


	11. The Trip Part 5

Angel: Here you go! 

Manda: We finally are going to update

Everyone: Yay!

Micah: But sadly we won't be able to update A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future

Everyone: Boo

Micah: But we will be back on tomorrow!

Everyone: Yay!

Angel: Ok so, someone read the disclaimer

Gaara: Angel and her friend don't own Naruto, thank God

Everyone: Hey!

" What's going on"

**" Inner Thoughts"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 10 Review

" I guess he's staying" Chouji said

" Fine, but Naruto he's staying in you're tent" Neji said

" Ok" Naruto said as the group walked away expect Neji and Hinata

" Do you think it's a good idea he stays with us, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked his cousin

" No, Neji, I don't" Hinata said walking after her friends

* * *

Chapter 11

Once the group arrived at the camp they found Zakku sitting next to the fire.

" Hey guys" he said

" Hello" some of the gang said

" So Zakku tells us more about yourself" Sakura said

"Well I live in Kohona, I'm fifteen and I live in Breakaway" Zakku said earning a gasp from everyone expect Hinata, Neji and me.

" The Breakaway!" the all screamed

" What's with the screaming!" I yelled

" Brekaway is the richest part of all Kohona!" Ino and Temari yelled

" I heard they are so rich their tubs are made of solid gold!" Naruto said

" No it's not" I yelled, then everyone looked at me and I quickly added " At least that's not what I think" (AN: my charater is rich so she does live in Breakway so she was insulted when they said that)

" Right" the girls said

" Well we should get some sleep" Neji said getting up

" Neji's right, we have an early start tomorrow" Tenten said as we all groaned

" Ok come on" Naruto said

" Get up!" Tenten yelled as we all jumped up

" Neji's sidekick" Ino said quietly

" Evil pmsing weapons throwing freak" Naruto said as a kunai flew by his ear

" Say that again and you'll fell the fell the full power of my perfect aim" Tenten said as Naruto ran into his tent

Later that Night

Sakura left her tent to go to the bathroom. She was walking by the lake when she heard something coming from the lake. Wondering what it may be she walked over to the sound and discover Zakku with a dark figure. Unfortunately they where covered by some trees so Sakura could only see Zakku with a man, but she couldn't see the other man's face.

" Do you think they know something" the man said

" Hell no! They are so deep into their own personal problems and this mission that I could be waving a flag of who I really am and they wouldn't see it" Zakku said

" Don't get to cocky! We need this mission to work for his sake" the man said

" Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of messing this up" Zakku said

" You better not" the man said walking away

" Oh and I'll take care of our little spy" Zakku said disappearing and reappearing behind Sakura knocking her down

" Who are you" Sakura said inching her way back and bumping right into the leg of the other man. She looked up to see Kabuto smirking at her.

" You!" Sakura said rising to her feet as something hit her from behide and knocked her clean out. Sakura before blacking out saw two pairs of evil eyes staring down at her.

" What should we do with her?" Zakku asked

" Put her back in her tent. With any luck she'll think this was all just a bad dream" Kabuto said

" And if we aren't lucky" Zakku said

" Then we'll have to figure out something to do with her" Kabuto said poofing away. Zakku then carried Sakura to her tent and set her on her sleeping bag.

" God I hope you think it was all a dream" Zakku said walking out of the tent as two pairs of silver eyes watched. When Hinata was sure Zakku was in his tent with Naruto she walked out of her tent and over to where she saw Neji.

" Neji I know you're down there" Hinata said standing by a bush

" Yes Hinata-sama" Neji said getting up" Iwasn'twatchingTentenifthatswhatyou'rethinking!" Neji said really fast

" Ok" Hinata said knowing what he said

" What are you doing out here?" Neji said calmly

" I saw Zakku in my tent saying God I hope you think this all a dream" Hinata said

" I knew we shouldn't have trusted him" Neji said walking toward Naruto's and Zakku's tent

" Wait where are you going!" Hinata said grabbing his arm

" I'm going to get some answers" Neji said trying to break free of Hinata's grasp

" No! He doesn't know that we know that he's up to something. So we can use that for our advance" Hinata said

" Well looks who's finally thinking like a Hyugua heiress should be" Neji said

" Do you really think I could be the Hyugua heir?" Hinata said blushing

" Yes, but what about Zakku?" Neji said

" Well I think Sakura might know something so we can use her as well" Hinata said

" So we are going to act like we know nothing until we find out some hard facts about what's he's doing" Neji said

" Thank's correct" Hinata said

" So we'll start tomorrow, Hinata-sama" Neji said

" Yes, and please drop the sama Neji" Hinata said walking away

" Alright, Hinata-sama" Neji said quietly

Inside Zakku's head

_" They're on to me" Zakku said as Naruto snored " I need to find a way to keep those two Hyuguas off my trail"_

**" Well for Hinata we can just do something to the dobe and she'll be so much involved with him she'll never think about us" his inner said**

_" Well what about Neji? He has no one!" Zakku said_

**" What about Tenten?!" his inner said**

_" That's right, but what can we do to her?" Zakku said_

**" What if we seduce Tenten! That should break the Hyugua in a second" his inner said**

_" Yeah or get us broken in half, by the Hyugua" Zakku said_

**" That's a chance I'm willing to take" his inner said**

Real World

" This ball is going to be very interesting" Zakku said slipping into his sleeping bag and falling asleep

" Yes it will" Naruto said quietly

Well here you go

Angel:Ok so far maybe Sakura, Hinata Neji and Naruto know Zakku is up to something

Manda: But what?

Katie: What about Zakku's plan with Tenten?

Mel: Who will win between them

Micah: And who is Zakku?

Everyone: Find out in the next chapter of A Ball in Suna!


	12. The Trip Part 6

Angel: hey there!

Manda: Finally!

Katie: Yeah I thought we would never write again

Angel: Hey! With the mile at our school it's a miracle we can even walk

Katie: Yeah but at least we passed it

Micah: I got 11:16

Angel: 12:28 I beat my old time by 1:30

Manda and Katie: We don't have gym!

Everyone: I hate you!

Manda and Katie: I know!

Mel: And I just forgot!

Angel: Ok so Zakku read the disclaimer

Zakku: They don't own Naruto but many readers have already found out who I am. Good job, though it was pretty clear.

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Selves"**

_" Self Talking to Inner"_

Chapter 11 Reveiw

Inside Zakku's head

_" They're on to me" Zakku said as Naruto snored " I need to find a way to keep those two Hyuguas off my trail"_

" **Well for Hinata we can just do something to the dobe and she'll be so much involved with him she'll never think about us" his inner said**

"_ Well what about Neji? He has no one!" Zakku said_

**" What about Tenten?!" his inner said**

_" That's right, but what can we do to her?" Zakku said_

**" What if we seduce Tenten! That should break the Hyugua in a second" his inner said**

_" Yeah or get us broken in half, by the Hyugua" Zakku said_

**" That's a chance I'm willing to take" his inner said**

Real World

" This ball is going to be very interesting" Zakku said slipping into his sleeping bag and falling asleep

" Yes it will" Naruto said quietly

Chapter 12 SnowThe Trip Part 6

The next morning was clear with the crisp fresh air. The bird were chirping, the sun rise was a site. It looked like the sun was peeking over the horizon to see if it was safe to rise. Yes just everything was perfect until...

" TEMARI!" someone yelled from across Tenten's tent. (AN: guess who)

" What is it Ino?" Temari said in a sweetly evil voice (AN: Two things, one if you got that right give yourself a cookie! Two if you don't know what I mean by sweetly evil its the sweet high pitched voice that everyone knows is just pure evil behind it)

" Look at what you did to me!" Ino said stepping put of her tent. Ino was a complete mess. She had bed hair covered with honey and evil fire ant's bites.

" Ino!" Sakura said running over to her friend

" You evil bitch!" Ino growled as Sakura tried to heal her. Sakura's hand glowed a bright green as it hovered over Ino's arm.

" Lie down Ino" Sakura said as Ino sat down. When she did lie down Sakura's hands hovered over her entire body as the ant bites began to heal,her hair was another story though.

" What happened?" Hinata said walking out of her tent

" That bitch!" Ino growled as she pointed to Temari " covered my hair with honey and set free fire ants on top of me!"

" Temari! How could you?" Hinata said shocked

" Well it wasn't really that hard, I broke into Shino's tent for the ants and then.." Temari said looking at her nails when Hinata stopped her

" No, I mean why did you do it?" Hinata asked

" Because she let loose crazy spider on my side of the tent even though she knows I'm deathly afraid of them" Temari shouted

" Huh?" all the guys said

Flashback

Back at Hinata's sleepover (AN: Chapter 5) the girls just still on Tenten's turn in truth or dare.

" And remember anything said here stays here ok?" Tenten said

" Deal" we all said

" Ok so Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten said

" Dare" Hinata said bravely (AN: I feel sorry for her)

" Ok then I dare you to go and flirt with the first boy we see at Suna" Tenten said

" What about Naruto?" Hinata said

" Don't worry we'll tell him" Tenten said with her fingers crossed behind her back

" Ok" Hinata said signing " Temari truth or dare?"

" Truth" Temari said

" What's your deepest darkest fear?" Hinata asked

" Spiders" Temari said

End of Flashbacks

" What else do you guys talk about at your sleepovers?" Naruto said interested

" Not like we tell you" Ino said

" Guys I know you guys have issues but we need to get to Suna" Neji said

" Fine just let me clean myself up" Ino said walking over to the river

About an Hour Later

" I'm back!" Ino said walking into camp

" FINALLY!" everyone yelled

" What! It takes time to look this good" Ino said running her hands along her sides

" Whatever, let's just get going" Tenten said walking

" Good idea" Neji said running in front of her

About 45 Minutes Later

The group were walking in somewhat a line but they where all in their own little world. Hinata and Naruto we're flirting, Chouji somehow ate double his weight in chips alone, Shino was sending his bugs in every direction to sense spies, Ino and Temari were fighting, Shika was trying to drown out the sounds of the brickering girls, Kiba and May were holding hands, Lee was being Lee, Sakura was trying to get to know Zakku, Zakku was not listening to Sakura, Neji was leading the group and Tenten was staring at Neji.

It was when the group felt a drop in temperature that they came crashing out of their worlds.

" Temari are you sure we're going the right way?" Tenten said

" You think I don't know my own way home!" Temari shouted

" Well the Hokage told us to pack warm jackets" Tenten said as the group reached into their backpacks and pulled out jackets. The temperature only got colder the closer they go to Suna and they were completely stumped on why and that's when it hit them, literally.

Naruto got smacked right in the face with a snowball. He dusted the fluffiness off his face and saw a ten year old boy with a red jacket, brown hair and green eyes staring right at him.

" Sorry! "he said running down a hill. The group walked over to the hill and saw something they thought they would never see in the Sand Village.

" I can't believe it" Temari said as her jaw dropped

" It's... it's... "Naruto said lost in his own words

" So youthful!" Lee said jumping up and down in his green jacket. The entire Sand Village that Temari had grown up in was covered in snow.

Well here you go

Angel: Snowing?

Manda: Where did that come from

Angel: I do not know

Mel: Who stinking cares! You guys still have to guess who we are playing in this thing

Micah: I'll give you a hint our parts can be compared with two of the female parts on the Suite Life of Zach and Cody

Everyone: Review!


	13. Snow!

Angel: Well here you go

Katie: Sorry about the wait

Micah: Yeah we had another science project!

Katie: Alegbra 1 Honors!

Angel: A mountain of homework

Manda: An evil prep

Mel: And 2 birthday parties!

Angel: So please don't be mad at me

Everyone: Hello!

Angel: I mean **US**

Mel: That's what I thought you said

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 12 Review 

Naruto got smacked right in the face with a snowball. He dusted the fluffiness off his face and saw a ten year old boy with a red jacket, brown hair and green eyes staring right at him.

" Sorry! "he said running down a hill. The group walkied over to the hill and saw something they thought they would never see in the Sand Village.

" I can't believe it" Temari said as her jaw dropped

" It's... it's... "Naruto said lost in his own words

" So youthful!" Lee said jumping up and down in his green jacket. The entire Sand Village that Temari had grown up in was covered in snow.

* * *

Chapter 13 Snow?! 

" How the Hell did this happen!" Temari yelled

" I don't have any idea" Zakku said

" I getting to the bottom of this" Temari said stomping down the hill.

" Should we go stop her? I mean she might do something stupid!" Tenten said

" Alright the girls will go with Temari and the guys and me will go check into the inn" Shika said

" Alright" Ino said running after Temari '' See-ya later Shika"

With the Girls

The girls finally caught up with Temari. At first they where a little nervous about going near her, I mean the girl basically had steam coming out of her ears. But after a few stares from the citizens she had calmed down a little. The girls then walked side by side all the way to the center of the Sand Village. There was the Suna's version of the Hokage Tower, aka Gaara's office.

" Ok time to get some answers" Temari said marching into the building with the girls close behind.

" Tem..Temari do you think you can really get answers about the weather?" Hinata said

" Oh I know that my brothers have something to do with this" Temari said opening the door to her little brother's office. Inside was a small rectangular table with a water cooler in the back of the room and a small window by the table. On the table there was a drooling head snoring his butt off.

" Kakuro!" Temari yelled scaring the hell out of the other girls.

" What do you want women" Kankuro said in a - can't you see I'm sleeping- voice

" What's going on!" Temari yelled

" What are you talking about?!" Kankuro yelled

" What am I talking about?!" Temari repeated marching over to her younger brother, picking him up and dragging him to the window

" Oh that" Kankuro said looking out the window

" Yeah that!" Temari said dropping her brother

" Yeah well it's a miracle!" Kankuro said scratching the back of his head

" You really expect me to believe that!" Temari said grabbing her brother's collar and pulling him up to her face.

" Yes" Kankuro said nearly pissing in his pants

" Temari don't kill your brother" Tenten said

" Yeah, when I get Shika to ask me to the ball he can escort you" Ino said

" Why you" Temari said dropping her brother " That boy is mine"

" Yeah right, you slut!" Ino yelled

" Who are you calling a slut" Temari said

" Do you own a mirror!" Ino said

" Are those two fighting over him again?" Kankuro said

" Yeah" May said

" What want do you mean again?" I asked

" Oh you guys should have seen the last fight" Kankuro said laughing

" Tell us!" I asked

" Fine" Kankuro said " It all started..."

Flashback

Kankuro was at his favorite ramen shop in town. He was about to enjoy his bowl when something purple flew straight across the table knocking the ramen in his bowl into the faces of the next four people. As they where screaming and running around in circles Kankuro went to see want knock over his bowl.

Laying at the very end of the table was Ino. She was only in her pjs which were ripped up, she was bruised, covered with cuts and now ramen.

" Ino!" Temari said running straight for him. Kankuro jumped out of his angry sister's way and let her run straight for Ino. After a full two seconds the fight took a turn in Ino's favor as they began rolling around the ramen stand as if it was a fighting arena.

End of Flashback

" What happened?" May asked

" Well of course I was trying to break up the fight" Kankuro said crossing his arms

Flashback

Kankuro was standing up on the counter of the store, taking bets.

" Alright so I have 20000 yen on Temari and 10000 of the blonde girl right!" Kankuro yelled

" I'll raise you 15000 yen on the blonde girl" one man yelled

" So that's 25000 on the blonde girl and only 20000 on my sister! Oh come on you people can do better than that!" Kankuro yelled

" Look I think we close to a winner" the same man yelled again. The girls where running towards the other ready to knock each others lights out.

" And the winner is..." Kankuro said

End of Flashback

" Who won!" the girls yelled

" Neither" Kankuro said calmly

" Huh?" the girls all said

Flashback

Just as Kankuro was about to say the winner Shika poof between the two girls stopping them in there tracks.

" I leave you alone for five minutes to go get some chips from downstairs and you start a fist fight" Shika said looking at Ino

" It was all her fault!" Ino said pointing at Temari

" My fault!" Temari said

" Did I just hear an echo " Ino said

" You two are acting like four year olds" Shika said walking away

" Wait up Shika" Ino said running after him

End of Flashback

" Just tell me what you two bakas did while I was gone" Temari said to her brother

" Fine, while you where gone me and Gaara thought we needed to bring some cheer into the village

" Gaara...cheer?" I said shocked

" Those two words don't belong in the same sentence" Temari said

" I know shocked me to" Kankuro said " Well we held a town meeting to find out what the villagers whated"

" And they whated snow?" Sakura asked

" Actually they whated rain, we kinda just went overboard" Kankuro said

" So how did you make it snow?" Temari asked

" Well it wasn't that hard, the small technology they used to make it Spring in the Snow Country we flipped it and made it snow" Kankuro said.(AN: If you haven't seen the Naruto Movie 1 then you don't know what I'm talking about. But if you go to Youtube and type in Naruto Movie 1 Full I'm sure you'll find something. It's a good movie)

" Ok then! But if you guys ever do something this stupid again I'll rip you're hearts out." Temari said walking out the room with all the girls expect me following her.

" Are you ok?" I asked kneeling down to his level.

" Yeah expect I think she bruised my arm" Kankuro said while rubbing his elbow

" I think I have something for that" I said reaching into my book bag pulling out a small round blue container.

" What is it?" Kankuro said

" Open it" I told him. Kankuro did what he was told and look surprised at what he found in the countainer.

" It's water" Kankuro said

" Quick show me where the bruise is" I told him. Kankuro pulled up his shoulder and there just below his elbow was the bruise. I poured the water onto his bruise and it began to glow bright green.

" Wh..What is this?" Kankuro said as I poured the water back into the container

" It's water that I put some of my on charka into, so it becomes healing water" I said standing up

" Thanks" Kankuro said

" Your welcome" I said walking towards the door

" Wait" Kankuro said stopping me in my tracks

" Yes?" I said turning around

" What's your name? " Kankuro asked

" Angel" I told him walking out the door

" Angel" he said quietly looking at the floor

Well here you go

Angel: Well there goes an hour of our lives

Manda: Yeah but hey, at least we'll be introduce in the next chapter

Katie: Which reminds me you guys still have to guess what Manda, Mel, Micah and me will be acting as in the story

Mel: Yeah and we already told you a hint

Angel: But just in case you didn't read it the last time here it is

Micah: Are parts can easy be compared to parts in the show The Suite Life of Zach and Cody

Angel: And here are the parts

Mel: Estoban(sp), Maddie and London

Angel: All you have to guess who goes with who?

Everyone: Review!


	14. The Inn and Dancing

Angel: hey there

Manda: well Angel has something to say

Angel: I do?

Katie: Remember SweetlyEvil's review?

Angel: Oh yeah. **THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A KANKUROXOC FANFIC. I HATE HIM! I JUST FELT SORRY FOR HIM SO DON'T ASK!**

Mel: Damn women we get it!

Angel: Fine, Gaara read the disclaimer

Everyone: Didn't Gaara read the disclaimer

Angel: Not that Gaara, ours

Everyone: Oh

Gaara(Karen): Angel doesn't own Naruto but she is going to let me be in the Disclaimer gang!

Everyone: She is!

Angel: Did I forget to mention that?

Everyone: Yeah

Angel: My bad

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 13 Review

" Thanks" Kankuro said

" Your welcome" I said walking towards the door

" Wait" Kankuro said stopping me in my tracks

" Yes?" I said turning around

" What's your name? " Kankuro asked

" Angel" I told him walking out the door

" Angel" he said quietly looking at the floor

* * *

Chapter 14 The Inn and Dancing

Angel (AN: From now I'm not going to say I but my characters's name, Angel) was running down the steps to her friends. Her fuzzy black jacket was rubbing against her cold skin. When she made it downstairs she told the girls she got lost in the tower. Just as they where leaving Angel looked up and saw Kankuro looking out the window and at her. She blushed slightly and ran to keep up with her friends.

The walk was quick and they arrived at their inn in peace and quiet. So say that the inn was beautiful would be an understatement. The Breakaway was one of the best hotels on the planet.

The room was lined with a dark red carpet, had cream shaded walls, and a diamond lighting hanging from the roof. They even had a miniature waterfall in the center on the room. Complete with koi fish and small lily pads. The room was a perfect mix of peacefulness and beauty. Nothing would ruin this room.

CRASH, BOOM BANG NARUTO

(AN: Woops spoke too soon)

The girls decided that they didn't even want to know why the sounds of something breaking and someone screaming Naruto's name were combined. They just went to the check in counter and decided to pretend to be clueless.

The girls just got their room keys and walked right past Naruto who was running away from Neji. Well expect Hinata when she saw her boyfriend being attacked he ran and byuguan Neji's ass. As soon as she was done Tenten went to see if his was ok.

" You alright" Tenten asked Neji.Right now he was laying down on the floor

" Do Iook ok? I just thoss around like a rag doll my Hinata-sama" Neji said his pride hurt more than him

" Oh it's ok" Tenten said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Throwing his arm over her shoulder she dragged him to the second floor where their rooms where.At the second floor the two saw that the gang was fighting once again about the rooms.

"Hey shut your dirty pie holes!" Angel yelled getting every ones attention in a minute. " Thank you. Why don't we just have the same rooms as when we were camping out?"

" Hell no" Ino and Temari yelled " Do you want us to kill each other?!"

" No ok, anyone else got any compliant" Angel asked

" Yeah I can't sleep in the same room as Lee, he stinking says Youth in sleep!" Neji said (AN: Now that I don't anyone could deal with)

" Ok so we new rooms for Ino, Temari and Neji anyone one else?" Angel said already knowing the answer

" Yeah I think me and Akamaru, he might give Akamaru fleas" Kiba said

" I don't fleas" Shino growled

" Do you count and name every bug you got?" Kiba asked

" No, that would me I would have thousands of different names" Shino said as everyone inched just a little bit over and away from Shino

" Thousands!" Ino said scared out of her mind

" Yep" Shino said

Two Minutes Later

" So it's finally decided" Angel said

" Yep" the naruto gang said

The rooms were as followed

May / Angel

Zakku / Neji (AN: There's a reason for that)

Naruto / Kiba

Shino/ Lee (AN: Once everyone found out he had thousands of bugs no one wanted to share a room with him. So the guys did a rock paper scissors game and Lee lost big time )

Chouji / Shika

Tenten / Hinata

Sakura / Ino / Temari (AN: They ran out of rooms so the girls had to have a room of three)

They all got there rooms and left to there rooms. Once everyone left Tenten,Hinata and Neji went to the ballroom.

" You do know are last dance lesson was cut short, we are going to work overtime" Neji said

" Great" Tenten said putting her hair into a ponytail.

" Alright lets begin" Hinata said" Alright Tenten the Aregentine Tango doesn't really have amalgamations(AN: $20 word) of steps like other dance but some steps do repeat."

" What would those be?" Tenten asked

" Wel first is the walk, the couple in a hug walks. Then wouls be the Salida Simple it's just how you enter the dance floor. The Cruzada is when the girl crosses her left foot over her right. A media Luna is half giro " Hinata said

" What's a giro?" Tenten asked

" It's a turn" Neji said

" Ohh" Tenten said

" Alright then there's the Gancho. It's when one dancer hooks their leg around the other." Hinata said as Tenten blushed thinking about wrapping her leg around Neji's " Then there's the Volcada. It's when the man spins the women around at an angle which let's her tilt towards the man so when the man spins her free foot slide across the floor. And last there is Cologada. It's when both the man and the women lean away from one another" Hinata finished

" Wow that's alot" Tenten said

" Yes, and you only have four days to learn not only this but the waltz, tango, and the Viennese waltz." Neji said

" That's a dance a day!" Tenten yelled

" Yes it is so we better get started with this" Neji said

" Please this is going to be basically impossible" Tenten said as Hinata up the cd into the boom box and it began to play the mission impossible theme song. Neji and Tenten just looked at her like WTF.

" I'm sorry" Hinata said taking out the cd and replacing it with the right one.

" Alright let's begin" Neji said putting his hands on Tenten's hips

" Lets" Tenten said getting into postion as well

With the Others

They wen to the private hot springs in the back of the inn. It was a mixed bath so the girls (AN: much to the guys disappointment) were all wearing bathing suits, so they guys were too.

On the otherside of the spring their were three girls sitting. One girl was had light brown skin, her hair was basically unnaturally curly and brown, she had brown eyes and was wearing a two piece light green bathing suit with a monkey head on the left side of the top. The girl next to her looked like she was related to the other girl. She also had long curly hair, but it wasn't as curly as the other girl's was, she had dark brown eyes, slightly darker light brown skin, and was in a one piece dark red bathing suit. The last girl didn't look anything like the other girls. Her hair was short with long sides and really short in the back. (AN: think Hinata's hair before the time skip expect blonde) she had bluish green eyes and pale skin. She was in a black two piece bathing suit with gold highlights on the sides and the words " I rock "on the back in gold letters.

Angel was wondering who these girls were so she walked over to them.

" Hi, I'm Angel" she told them

" Hey I'm Mel" the first girl with the really curly hair

" I'm Micah" the girl in the one piece suit said

" And I'm Katie" the girl with the black suit said. Just as she did a girl came jumped into the spring sending a giant wave towards the group.

" Manda!" the three girls yelled as a brown haired girl appeared out of the water. Her brown hair just reached below her shoulder blade, she had deep green eyes, and a square nose, she was wearing a skin tight blue swim shirt with swimming trucks.

" Hi I'm Angel" Angel said waving at the girls

" Hey!" the girl said " I'm Manda"

Well here you go

Gaara: why wasn't I in the story?

Angel: Well I didn't really plan you into the story from the beginning

Gaara: So put me into it!

Angel: Trust me Gaara wouldn't dream of leaving you out. We don't just call you Gaara because you have red hair blue eyes and black eyeliner

EVERYONE: REVIEW!


	15. The New Girls and Bikinis

Angel: Hey there

Everyone but Angel and Gaara: We are finally in the story!

Gaara (Karen): Angel when am I going to be in this!

Angel: Soon ( laughs nervously)

Gaara ( Karen): I better ( eyes glow red)

Angel: Epp!

Mel: She makes a funny noise

Micah: I know! ( jabs Angel in the ribs)

Angel: EPP!

Everyone but Angel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Angel: That's not very funny!

Everyone else: Yes it is!

Udoh: Well Angel doesn't own Naruto, if she did then Moegi whould have told Kohonamaru by now.

Moegi: SHUT IT YOU! ( blushing bright red)

Kohonamaru: Tell me what? ( also blushing)

Moegi: No...nothing Kohonamaru-kun

Kohonamaru: Ok

Udoh: Clueless

" What's Going on"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 14 Review 

" Hi, I'm Angel" she told them

" Hey I'm Mel" the first girl with the really curly hair

" I'm Micah" the girl in the one piece suit said

" And I'm Katie" the girl with the black suit said. Just as she did a girl came jumped into the spring sending a giant wave towards the group.

" Manda!" the three girls yelled as a brown haired girl appeared out of the water. Her brown hair just reached below her shoulder blade, she had deep green eyes, and a square nose, she was wearing a skin tight blue swim shirt with swimming trucks.

" Hi I'm Angel" Angel said waving at the girl

" Hey!" the girl said " I'm Manda

* * *

Chapter 15 The New Girls and Bikinis 

" Well hey there Manda!" Angel said " What was with the wave!"

" Oh nothing I just got bored" Manda said swimming over to the girls

" So are you guys here for the ball?" Angel asked as the girls laughed

" No me and Manda work here as waitress" Katie said

" What about you two?" Angel asked

" Well we the" Mel said then Micah slapped her handed over her mouth

" We are guest here for the Peace Ball as well!" Micah said then sent a mini death glare to Mel and said " Right Mel"

Mel threw Micah's hand off her mouth and said " Right" eventhough she was clearly lying.

" Ok then" Angel said not sure how to reacts to that " Do you guys want to see my friends

" Ok" the said getting out of the water and onto the stone walkway. Over on the other side of the tub the Naruto gang was relaxing.

Kiba and May were hugging each other on the other side of the spring, Akamaru was complaining about how his master let him,Naruto got a nosebleed when Sakura's bikini top fell off and was know knocked out, Sakura was trying to get her top to stay, Zakku was pretending like Sakura wasn't even there, Ino and Temari where fighting over Shikamaru, Shikamaru was watching two girls fight over him, Chouji was eating his weight in chips and soda, Shino was yelling at a random inn guest for using bug spray and Lee was doing 100 laps blindfolded backwords.

" No offense Angel but your friends are freaks" Manda said

" None taking" Angel said looking at her friends

Manda was the first to make her presents known by jumping into the spring causing a wave to come down on all of them.

" Well since Manda has your attention, I guess I should introduce you guys" Angel said " Everyone this is Katie, Mel, Micah and the one who just caused a tidal wave is Manda. Guys this is everyone"

" Hey" the girls said

" Hello" the Naruto gang said as the girls jumped into the spring except Angel. She walked over to Naruto and kicked him. When he didn't wake up Angel picked him up and threw him into the spring. He reacting to the hot water Naruto woke up with a jolt and swam to the surface to see Angel laughing

" What the Hell was that for" Naruto yelled at her

" I'm sorry but I had to make sure you were alive after that massive nosebleed you got from Sakura!" Angel laugh as Naruto went into as dream like state

" Oh well Hinata is way prettier" Naruto said

" What did you just say about my cousin?" a deep voice said coming from behind Angel. Angel turned around to see Neji in a pair of dark blue swim trunks. (AN: Basically any Neji fangirl dream)

" Neji your lucky that Nicole isn't here!" May laughed after finally breaking away from Kiba's grip on her

" Who's Nicole?" Neji asked

" She's the leader of Fangirl Base 162" May said as everyone had WTF looks on their faces

" What the fuck is Fangirl Base 162?" Sakura asked

" Well do you really think that Neji's fangirl population is only in Kohona?" May said

" Well yeah" Neji said

" Pssh, please. You have fangirls all over the planet! And as a former leader of Fangirl Base 179 I know what would happen to you if Nicole did find you." May said (AN: remember this a sequel to A Who Done It Party Gone Wrong, and May was once a Neji fangirl)

" You don't think that Nicole will be at the Peace Ball do you?" Neji asked sitting on the floor

" Well actually" May then started to knock her two index fingers together like Hinata did when she was nevous.

" Well what?" Neji said glaring at her

" Well you know how I told you that my father is a Hokage elder right?" May said

" Yeah" the girls said

" Well before Naruto's birthday I kinda convinced the Hokage on letting me come along with you guys.That's why I knew about the mission before you guys" May said looking down at the boiling water

" She did?" Ino said

Flashback

" Please Hokage-sama!" May begged

" I'm sorry May but I see now reason why I should send you to the Peace Ball" the Fifth said " Which reminds me I have to tell the Rookie 11 about that"

" Well, what if I make you a deal" May said

" What type of deal?" the Fifth said

" Well what if I can find out which Hokage Elder hide your sake from you" May said

" Well that is worth it" the Fifth said " Fine, but on one condition!"

" Anything Lady Hokage!" May screamed

" You take one of my friends kids with you. Her name is Angel, she's a medical ninja and I think you'll like her" the Fifth said

" DEAL!" May said running for the door when she heard the Hokage say something " Did you say something"

" Yeah, you're Naruto's next door neighboor, right?" the Hoage asked

" Yeah" May said

" Well I want you to goover to his house and help him with his party" the Hokage said

" Why?" May said

" Well it would be a great chance to meet your teammates for this mission" The Hokage said

" Hai" May said taking her leave

End of Flashback

" So you're saying theres going to be a group of fangirls at the Peace Ball" Neji eyes widen just a bit at this but they quickly went back to there normal size.

" No" May said " More like a mob"

" Well Neji, I can't say it's been nice knowing you but you're dead" Naruto said laughing

" BAKA!" Sakura screamed slapping Naruto upside the head

" Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a whiny voice

" It can't be that bad" Neji said

" Wait are you guys talking about Nicole C. Kinda Chinese, has a square nose, long brown almost black hair and always acting like a bitch?" Micah asked

" Yep" May said

" You screwed" Micah, Mel, Katie and Manda said

" Who's screwed?" a voice said walking out of the women's chancing room. Out of the shadows walked out Tenten and Hinata. Let's just say every guy in felt their blood boil at the site of those two.

Tenten had for once let her hair out of those two buns, and her chocolate brown hair was now tied into one messy bun in the back of her head with a green and pink hair wrap. The top of her bikini was like a strapless bra and clipped on and off in the back. The front of it was a light shade of green with a dark pink border with a light pink angel wings in the middle. The bottom was like the top except it had a rinstone heart at the bottom left hand side.

Hinata also looked stunning. She was wearing a pure white one piece suit. It outlined her perfectly. In the middle there was also a red rinstone heart like Tenten's.

Needless to say after all those years with the Sannin some of him washed off Naruto who was now trying to fight back a nosebleed and losing horribly. Neji on the other hand was winning his inner battle. He was just blushing just a little, but what Tenten did next set him over the edge.

When Tenten saw Neji red she thought he might be sick, so she walked over bent over and place her hand on Neji's forehead.

" Are you sick Neji?" Tenten asked " You fell hot"

Now even though Neji has been called a stone hearted person, he's still a teenager. Yep a straight, preverted teenaged boy. So when Tenten bent down to fell his forehead her chest was basically in full view to him. And because of this he reacted like any other guy on Naruto world, he and Naruto fainted.

" Neji!" Tenten screamed

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed

Inside Naruto and Neji's heads

_" Soo pretty" they though right before they slipped into darkness_

**IS THERE ONE STRAIGHT MAN ON THIS PLANET THAT ISN'T ATLEAST A BIT PERVERTED! JUST ONE! PUT IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU DO OR DON'T KNOW.**

Angel: Why is every man a pervert

Manda: I say it's implanted in their DNA somewhere

Angel: Do you even know what DNA is?

Everyone: No

Angel: DNA is an nucleic acid which holds the instructions for the growth and life of all living organisms. All things that are alive have DNA except virus, the have RNA but then again virus aren't usually in the category of living things anyway. The DNA carry the blueprints to your cells, and with out them you'll die. So with out the DNA giving the plans for new cells we all be dead. (interrupted by loud snoring. Turns around to see everyone al sleep)

Everyone: ( snoring)

Angel: ( draws in deep breath) WAKE UP YOU FUTURE HAMBURGER FLIPPERS!

Everyone: ( wakes up with a jolt and only sees a sweet innocent Angel)

Angel: Yes ( Halo appears over head and is smiling sweetly)

Mel: Faker! (snaps fingers and a two horns appear onto of Angel's head

Angel: I know ( snaps fingers and on the left side is a half of a halo, while on the other is a devil horn) Better right?

Everyone: Perfect. REVIEW!


	16. Tenten's New Dance Partner

Angel: I'm updating!

Fans of this Story: YAY!

Angel: Tomorrow!

Fans of this Story: BOO!

Angel: Oh shut your dirty pie holes!

Fans of this Story: Double BOO!

Angel: I can't get ahead with you people, now can I?

Fans: NOPE!

Angel: Evil fans!

Fans: We Know!

Angel: I don't own this but I wished I did

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 15 Review

When Tenten saw Neji red she thought he might be sick, so she walked over bent over and place her hand on Neji's forehead.

" Are you sick Neji?" Tenten asked " You fell hot"

Now even though Neji has been called a stone hearted person, he's still a teenager. Yep a straight, perverted teenage boy. So when Tenten bent down to fell his forehead her chest was basically in full view to him. And because of this he reacted like any other guy on Naruto world, he and Naruto fainted.

" Neji!" Tenten screamed

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed

Inside Naruto and Neji's heads

" Soo pretty" they though right before they slipped into darkness

* * *

Chapter 16 Tenten's New Dance Partner

" OMG HE FAINTED" Hinata and Tenten screamed as the two boys fell to the ground!

" We have to get them inside!" Sakura yelled getting out of the water

" Right" Angel said picking up Naruto as Sakura and Ino lifted Neji.

Upstairs Half an Hour Later

The group was inside of Neji and Zakku's room. Naruto had been put on a coach in the corner of the room and Neji got the small twin sized bed in the corner. Zakku was laying down watching as the whole group was in panic that the great Neji Hyuuga fainted, oh and Naruto too.

" Do you know what caused the faint?" Tenten asked

" Yeah, blood lost and over heating" Angel said looking down at Naruto

" So you mean he spent too much time in the spring?" Tenten asked

" Well yes and no" Angel said

" Huh?'' the whole room said expect Sakura and Angel

" Well you see the temperature of the water was a factor but that's not what sent him over the edge" Sakura said

" What did?" Hinata asked

" Well, the water raised his temperature but something made him loose a lot of blood" Angel said wiping her hand underneath Neji's nose then Naruto's with her other hand " These two were about to have massage nosebleeds. They kept in it for so long. plus with the heat they fainted"

" The question is what gave them the nosebleeds?" Tenten asked as the whole room looked at her as if she was stupid " WHAT?"

" You mean you didn't see it?" Sakura asked

" What?" Tenten and Hinata asked

" Those two were gawking at you the second you two stepped into the spring" Shino said (AN: HE SPEAKS!)

" Shino? When did you get here?" Hinata asked

" You haven't said anything in like 2 chapters!" Temari yelled

" I think this author hates me" Shino said sulking

" Anyway, why would you think Neji and Naruto were gawking at us?" Hinata asked

" OH COME ON!" the group yelled

" Their eyes were glued to you!" the girls yelled

" Pkus didn't you see Neji fainted after you bent down to feel his forhead" May said

" So?" Tenten asked

" HELLO! YOU GAVE HIM A FULL VIEW OF YOUR CHEST! ANY GUY WOULD FAINT AFTER SEEING THOSE THINGS!" Angel yelled then went back to her sweet personality '' So you see Neji is just like any other teenage boy"

Inside Everyone's head

_" Talk about having a double personality!" they all thought_ **(AN: SO WHAT! SOMETIMES MY INNER TAKES OVER!( goes back to sweetness) I can't help it)  
**  
Real World

" So how long do you think it will be before they wake up?" Chouji asked in-between bites (AN: I'm trying to get those who don't talk much to talk some)

" Maybe an hour or two" Sakura said " It's no big deal"

" NOT A BIG DEAL! IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL!" Tenten yelled

" What's wrong you troublesome women, you're louder than Naruto" guess who said

" Well Shika Tenten had dance lessons but since Neji is out cold she has no one to dance with" Hinata said turning around " Unless we get one of you to-" Hinata turned back around to see every male but one in the room was gone

" WTF!" Sakura yelled

" Dang they're fast!" Tenten said

" Well we still have one" Temari said grabbing Zakku's arm who had for some reason didn't move

" Get off me" Zakku jerked his arm away from Temari's deadly grip

" Please Zakku-kun?" Sakura asked doing the all famous puppy dog eyes

" No" Zakku said coldly. At that point Sakura kicked it into overdrive and even put fake tears into it (AN: It takes talent to do that! I know cause I can)

" Fine" Zakku gave in.

" YAY!" the girls chinned. Tenten grabbed Zakku's arm and dragged him downstairs. She then went back upstairs and changed into her dancing outfit. It was a simple black tang top that was a little on the small side, white short shorts and white sneakers. After looking at herself in the mirror she ran downstairs.

Once downstairs the rest of the naruto girls expect Angel left to go find the guys. Angel was getting ready to take off in a different direction when Tenten stopped her.

" Hey Angel" Tenten asked freezing Angel in her tracks " Where are you going?"

" Oh well" Angel was blush like crazy on the inside but with her dark brown skin you couldn't even tell " I need to go find someone"

" Who?" Tenten asked starting to pry

" Just someone I meet one a mission here and promised that if I was ever here again I would drop by again" Angel's eyes were glued to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

" Is it a guy" Tenten asked laughing at her younger teammate

" WHAT!" Angel yelled her eyes now looking up at Tenten " NO!"

" Sure it isn't" Tenten said still laughing

" I have to go!" Angel yelled running out the door. When she left she placed her back against the wall and slided down it. Once her butt hit the floor in a thump she looked at her dark hands. She flipped them over to the pale side to see that they were bright red and sweating!

Inside Angel's head

_" I don't like Ademu, like that!" she said_

**" Sure you don't!'' her inner said laughing**

_" Why is everyone laughing at me!" she barked at the voice_

**" Maybe because you know you like Ademu you just don't want Amande to find out" her inner said** **(AN: Yes I had to translate my crush's name into Japanese so you people wouldn't find out!)**

_" God isn't on my side today is he?" said asked herself_

**" Not really" her inner said as she got off the ground**

_" Well better get going or I'm going to be late to my meeting!" she said beginning to walk_

**" You mean to your date!" her inner said**

_" Shut it you!" she said as her inner laughed " Kami I'm annoying!''_

Real World with Tenten

" Ok Tenten you

2 Hours Later ( I just got back from Dance class and I'm ready to kill the meaning of dance!)

" I want to kill the person who invited the waltz!" Tenten yelled ( Wow me and Tenten are thinking the same thing)

" How about we move onto the Viennese waltz?" Hinata asked afraid of Tenten's wrath

" Fine" Tenten said thought for a moment and asked '' What's the Viennese waltz?"

" Remeber?" Hinata said

Flashback

With Neji,Tenten and Hinata

" Ok Tenten there are four main types of ballroom dances. They are the waltz, tango, Argentine tango and the Viennese waltz." Hinata said

" What's the difference between the waltz and the Viennese waltz?" Tenten asked

" Well the waltz is more slow a close together while the Viennese waltz is more fast pace and involves spins and people locking and unlocking people's ankle's. It was actually called lasciviousness (AN: twenty dollar word) back in the mid 18th century." Hinata said

" And what about the tango and argentine tango?" Tenten asked

" Well the Argentine tango mostly deals with open embaces where your arm length away into a close embrace where your chest are touching" Hinata said

Inside Tenten's head

**" My chest touching his!" her inner yelled**

_" Forget about that what about the lasciviousness of the Viennese waltz" Tenten thought_

**" God hates us"her inner said**

Real World

" While the Tango is slow and grace full, allowing long steps without any lost of balance" Hinata said

End of Flashback

" Oh yeah" Tenten said pointer finger on her lower lip

" Ok so let's begin!" Hinata said cheerfully

Upstairs with Neji

Neji had just gotten up. His head hurt like hell but he just acted like everything was fine. He looked around to see he was in his bed. There was only two beds about twin sized. In the side of the room there was a glass sliding door that lead outside to the patio. In front of him there was a door that connected to the bathroom which appeartly his and Hianta's room had to share. (AN: wow that must stuck) He threw his heavy feet over to the side of the bed and touched the ground only to have his feet to meet by something soft. He didn't remeber there being a rug so he looked down to see in all his glory Naruto on the floor drooling.

He deiced that he didn't want to know why Naruto was on his floor much less alsleep so he slide off the front of the bed leaving Naruto to his sleep. He walked out the door and decieded to figure out what happened at the spring that had him in his room and Naruto on his floor. He went downstairs to the ballroom and was about to go in when he looked in. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

With Tenten

" Oh K! Time for a break" Hinata said

" Thank God!" Tenten said falling to the ground on her butt, her white short shorts came riding up and she had to pull them down. She looked over to see Zakku sit next to her with a bottle of water.

" Thanks" she said taking to the bottle

" No problem" Zakku said

" So I have a question" Tenten asked

" What?"

" You are a Leaf ninja before, right?" Tenten asked

" Yes" he said slightly unsure

" Well what village do you come from?" Tenten asked

" Konoha" he said blankly almost uneasy

" Really!" Tenten perked up " I've never seen you before"

" I've been out on a mission for sometime now" he said looking straight into the lights of the room

" What kind of mission?" Tenten asked

" A mission to better my self. To become stronger to full fill my goal" he said

" What's your goal?" Tenten asked

" To avenge something I've lost" Zakku said. Then Tenten did something completely unexpected, she hugged him. Zakku was shocked but returned the hug breifly and then Tenten let go.

" I hope you avenge them" she said looking straight into his eyes

" Th..thank you" he said

" Ok guys let's get back to work!" Hinata said cheerfully

" Ok!" Tenten got up along with a slightly dazed Zakku. Unknown to those two a pair of white eyes was watching them, the whole time.

Well here you go!

Angel: 3 days work gone!

Manda: I know along with that annoying buzzing sound

Micah: Someone go check that out ( half of room turns to Angel)

Angel: Fine ( get's up and walks around)

Katie: I wonder what it is?

Angel: I don't see anything!

Mel: Go check by the window

Angel: ( walks over to the window) I don't know what could ( a swarm of bees fly out!) BEES!

Whole Room: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

- Due to an unexpected bee attack we can only update once we reach 60 reviews-


	17. Jealous

Angel: HI!

Micah: Sorry for the late update!

Manda: But the bee iddecent really happened!

Katie: Yeah, we were on the labtop when it happened we ran down stairs screaming, Angel's mom called a bug person and when we sent in the chapter we left the labtop upstairs

Angel: Stupid move

Katie: Then Angel's mom who is freak out by bugs ( remember the disclaimer for chapter 5 ) We couldn't get to the chapter we all ready wrote for this story

Mel.: We just broke into the upstairs and got back the labtop

Micah: Then we rewrote the disclaimer for this chapter to explain why we didn't update

Angel: We don't own anything but a gallon of bug spray

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16 Review

" I've been out on a mission for sometime now" he said looking straight into the lights of the room

" What kind of mission?" Tenten asked

" A mission to better my self. To become stronger to full fill my goal" he said

" What's your goal?" Tenten asked

" To avenge something I've lost" Zakku said. Then Tenten did something completely unexpected, she hugged him. Zakku was shocked but returned the hug breifly and then Tenten let go.

" I hope you avenge them" she said looking straight into his eyes

" Th..thank you" he said

" Ok guys let's get back to work!" Hinata said cheerfully

" Ok!" Tenten got up along with a slightly dazed Zakku. Unknown to those two a pair of white eyes was watching them, the whole time.

* * *

Chapter 17 Jealous 

Neji wasn't pissed! He wasn't pissed that he saw Tenten in the arms of another guy! He wasn't plotting Zakku's downfall. No that would be wrong. Neji stormed upstairs to his room in a state of pure rage. He was about to lay down in his bed when his foot bumped into something moist. Looking down he saw a still sleeping Naruto. Hey he needed someway to get rid of his rage.

Pulling a still sleeping Naruto off his floor he threw him at the wooden door. Naruto flew through the door and landed on his butt. Neji looked at the hole he just made and saw that Naruto was still sleeping! (AN: HOW DO YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT!) Sighing, Neji went back into his room and laid down on his bed. He began thinking of all the cruel evil things he could do to Zakku.

Inside Neji's head

_" What's he hiding?" Neji asked himself_

**" Yeah, remember when we overheard him talking to Sakura in her sleep saying " God I hope you think it's all a dream" his inner said**

_" Now he's trying to take Tenten away from me " Neji said_

**" I don't know about you but I want answers " his inner yelled**

_" We can't do anything until we talk to Hinata-sama " Neji said keeping a cool head_

**" But what if he trys to kill us in our sleep?!" his inner asked**

_" I am a Hyuuga I think I can handle myself " Neji said_

**" But " his inner began but was cut off by Neji**

_" Conversation over!" Neji said blocking his mind to his inner's thoughts_

Real World

Neji sighed and rolled over on his bed to see Zakku staring at him with a WTF look on his face.

" What's wrong with you " Neji said coldly

" What's wrong with me? " Zakku said pointing at himself " You're the one who's been talking to himself for the last ten minutes"

Neji freaked out about that, he didn't realize that he had been talking out loud!

" I got alot oh my mind" Neji said trying to keep his stotic nature

" Figures " Zakku said walking over to his side of the room

" Why are you here?" Neji asked

" I just finished my dance lesson with Tenten " Zakku said prying off his dancing shoes

" How did it go?" Neji asked pretending to be interested

" It was went pretty well, actually " Zakku said, Neji was getting ready to tune him out when he said something that made his blood boil " She really looked hot in those white short shorts "

" Really, now " Neji said acting like it was the most normal thing in the world

" Yeah, I was thinking about asking her to the Ball " Zakku said with a smirk

Neji at this point didn't know what to say. He and Tenten weren't really dating so he had reason to stop him but at the same time it seemed like he did have the right to stop him. Neji was confused, so he did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. He said nothing.

" Neji are you ok?" Zakku asked

" Yeah " Neji said in a voice that sounded like a low growl

" Good, I'll be right back " Zakku said getting off his bed

" Where are you going?" Neji asked once he reached the door still in his socks

" I'm going to ask out Tenten " Zakku said walking out the room

With Tenten

She and Hinata where sitting on their twin bed relaxing when a they heard a knock. Hinata had just changed into her p.j.s so Tenten had to answer the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Zakku.

" Hi, Zakku " Tenten said

" Hn" Zakku said smirking

" What are you doing here?" Tenten asked

" Do you want to go to the ball with me" Zakku asked bluntly

Well here you go! **WE'RE FREE TODAY WAS OUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! NO MORE SCHOOL UNTIL AUGUST 28TH!**

Angel: Evil endings right?

Manda: Well then Review

Micah: And maybe we'll review

Everyone : WE'RE FREE!


	18. Tenten's Discovery

Angel: Hi!

Aki: Man, Angel your making it so easy to figure out who Zakku is!

Katie: I know!

Angel: Trust me, when Zakku is relaved you will be shocked! I still got a few tricks up my selves!

Manda: Your wearing a tang top

Angel: It a figure of speech!

Manda: Sure it is!

Angel: OH WILL SOMEONE SMART READ THE DISCLAIMER

Aki: We own nothing, but chocolate!

Manda: She's smart?

Aki: YES I AM! ( tackles Manda )

Angel: ( pulls Aki off of Manda ) HEY I DON'T NEED MY FRIEND ATTACK MY OTHER FRIEND! IF YOUR GOING TO GET MAD ( snaps fingers and Haru appears ) TAKE IT OUT ON HIM!

Haru: Is this what I get for saving you guys in Truth or Dare: Angel Style?

Angel and Aki: YOU POOFED US RIGHT BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED!

Hary: Details!

Angel and Aki: We are surrounded 12 year old idoits!

Haru and Manda: HEY

Haru: I'm 13 in this fic

Angel: Actually, your only 12 in my story The Race! Which by the way I updated!

Manda: Oh let's just get one with the story!

" What's Happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17 Review

With Tenten

She and Hinata where sitting on their twin bed relaxing when a they heard a knock. Hinata had just changed into her p.j.s so Tenten had to answer the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Zakku.

" Hi, Zakku " Tenten said

" Hn" Zakku said smirking

" What are you doing here?" Tenten asked

" Do you want to go to the ball with me" Zakku asked bluntly

* * *

Chapter 18 Tenten's Discovery 

The only thing that could come to Tenten's mind when Zakku asked her out was, huh? She swears her mouth was wide open and she looked like an idiot but she was confused! She had only known Zakku for what, three days! She was about to say no to him when Hinata ran over to the door.

" I'M SORRY ZAKKU BUT TENTEN HAS LOST HER VOICE!" Hinata yelled

" But she was just " Zakku began but was interrupted by Hinata

" IT HAPPENS EVERY 5 MINUTES, AND LOOK AT THAT IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES! BYE ZAKKU!" Hinata yelled slamming the door in Zakku's face (AN: Nice save, NOT! )

It took Tenten a full two minutes to process what just happened in her mind, and yet she still didn't understand.

" What just happened?" Tenten asked still in awe

" Zakku, just asked you to the ball, that's what " Hinata said

" How the Hell did that happened!" Tenten shouted

" I don't know " Hinata said " Did you get any other offers? "

" No "Tenten said sitting down on the bed " Who's Neji going with?"

" I figured that, Neji was going with you even though he does has that problem " Hinata began

" What problem?" Tenten asked

" NOTHING!" Hinata said quickly, a little too quickly

" Hinata " Tenten said glaring at the girl " I know when your lying to me "

" Tenten I can't tell you " Hinata said looking down at her feet

" Why not? " Tenten asked

" Neji would be mad " Hinata said softly

" Hinata you can tell me anything " Tenten told her

" Do you, promise not to freak out? " Hinata asked

" I promise " Tenten said not knowing what she was in for

" Ok, Tenten " Hinata said still staring down at her feet " Neji is... (AN: I'm going to keep you in the dark a little bit longer cause it's fun! )

The Next Day

Tenten stared down at her plate in shock. She was in her room with Hinata eating their breakfast cereal but Tenten didn't even move. She still couldn't believe Neji didn't tell her. How could he do this, to her! She couldn't eat anything on her plate, so she got up to leave.

" Where are you going? " Hinata asked

" I'm going to get a breakfast bar downstairs at the candy counter. After that I'm going to train " Tenten said flatly

" Shouldn't you train with Neji?" Hinata asked

" I don't even want to look at him " Tenten said coldly before exiting the room

Hinata looked down at her breakfast and swirled the milk around in her bowl.

_" Maybe I shouldn't have told her " Hinata thought_ (AN: Well she has the right to freak! If I found that out about some one I cared about I would freak too! )

With Tenten

Tenten walked down the stairs in silence. When she got to the lobby she saw the one thing she needed. The candy counter. The girl behind the desk had her back to her putting up candy bars.

" Excuse me? " Tenten said as the candy girl turned around " MANDA! "

" TENTEN!" Manda screamed

" What are you doing back there? " Tenten asked

" I work here " Manda said

" I thought you were a guest " Tenten said

" Nope me and Katie work here. Katie is a bar tender, but don't tell anyone she's 15 she'll get fired " Manda said

" What about Mel and Micah?" Tenten asked

" Well... " Manda began but was interrupted by the sound of yelled

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT WE WANTED OUR BREAKFAST AT OUR SUITE AT 9 AM! NOT 9:01! " someone screamed

Tenten turned around to see Mel and Micah ordering around a poor maid.

" I'm sure Miss Nia, but I had to watch my grandchildren and they woke up late " the poor maid began but was interrupted by Mel

" I don't care, just don't be late again!" Mel yelled before dismissing the women off

" They're the heiresses to this hotel " Manda explained " But when they're not bossing people around they're really nice "

" Oh " Tenten said before grabbing a granola bar and running to the fields in back

With Neji

When Neji woke up, he could sense something was wrong. He rolled out of bed and went straight to the bath. When he went in he found Hinata brushing her teeth. (AN: Remember their bathrooms are connected )

" Hello Hinata-sama " Neji said walking into the bathroom

" Neji we need to talk " Hinata said staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her

" What about? " Neji asked

" I told Tenten something about you last night, something IMPORTANT " Hinata said playing with her fingers

When Neji heard her say important he knew what she meant.

" Why did you tell her? " Neji asked coldly

" I..I'm s..sor..sorry N..Neji " Hinata studdered " I..le..let some...something..slip and she kept as...asking qu..questions "

" I'm going to find her " Neji said walking out of the bathroom

Neji walked right to his room and changed into his robes. He unlike Tenten took the elevator down. When he got downstairs he saw Manda working the candy counter.

" Manda,do you know where Tenten is? " Neji asked

" Yeah, she went to the fields out back to train " Manda said

" Thanks " Neji said walking out of the inn

In the back he found Tenten sabbing a tree stump with a silver kunai.

" What do you want!? " Tenten growled

" I just wanted to see if you were ok " Neji told her

" Why don't you send some time with your future wife! " Tenten growled

" Tenten " Neji said softly " I'm sorry for not telling you "

" Is that why your Uncle doesn't approve of me, because of your fianace!" Tenten growled

" I don't want to marry her! " Neji yelled

" Well, your going to have to so why should I care?" Tenten yelled

" Because, I don't love her " Neji said softly

" Well learn to " Tenten said coldly " Why didn't you tell me? "

" Because, I thought you wouldn't face me after the mission " Neji said

" WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOUR GOING TO BE MARRIED TO ANGEL! " Tenten yelled

Tenten walked off at that point leaving Neji in the dust. She ran right into the hotel tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and stood infront of the polished silver doors waiting for her elevator. When the door did open she was suprised to see Angel inside.

" Hey! " Angel said cheerfully " I just felt like riding the elevator up and down, meeting new people on the way! " (AN: I do that every time I go to a hotel! )

" Hn " Tenten growled before walking inside the elevator

Once the two where inside with no one else around Tenten turned to Angel and glared at her.

" Is something wrong? " Angel asked

" Yeah why didn't you tell me that you were engaged to Neji!" Tenten shouted

Well here you go

Angel: Ok first I'm a slave girl and now I'm inbetween my favorite couple! Is my character that unlucky!

Everyone: Yeah

Angel: I still don't know how I became a slave in my own story! (The Prince and Servant Angel is also me! ALong with Lori in The Race which by the way I updated! )

Aki: I was wondering that to!

Angel: But I make Mel and Micah rich heiresses in this story!

Mel and Micah: Thanks!

Angel: Why me!

Everyone: Cause your Angel/Lori

Angel: ( crying anime tears ) Review!


	19. A Deal is Made

Angel: Hi!

Manda: We have big news!

Katie: Big news that might be a little upsetting to some people

Aki: News, that we'll put in the end note!

Manda: Hey what happened to the fangirls?

Angel: Umm.. ( something is clearly behind back that kinda looks like the key to the basement ) somewhere?

( hears screams coming below them about evil red eyied rats )

Angel: Umm... we don't own anything!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 18 Review

Tenten walked off at that point leaving Neji in the dust. She ran right into the hotel tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and stood infront of the polished silver doors waiting for her elevator. When the door did open she was suprised to see Angel inside.

" Hey! " Angel said cheerfully " I just felt like riding the elevator up and down, meeting new people on the way! " (AN: I do that every time I go to a hotel! )

" Hn " Tenten growled before walking inside the elevator

Once the two where inside with no one else around Tenten turned to Angel and glared at her.

" Is something wrong? " Angel asked

" Yeah why didn't you tell me that you were engaged to Neji!" Tenten shouted

* * *

Chapter 19 A Deal is Made

Angel just covered her face with both her arms and yelled " Please don't hurt me!"

Tenten grabbed her left arm and forced it back down " Why didn't you tell me?!"

" Cause I thought you react like the way your reacting now!" Angel said

" Ok " Tenten said trying to calm down " You have ten floors to tell me that you have some kind of plan "

" Yeah, and that plan is you!" Angel said cheerfully

" Said what?" Tenten said confused

" Well, when my mom told me that I was engaged to Neji she said the only way out if a girl who was going to fight him won, cause then she would be under the consideration of the Hyuuga elders for Neji's wife. I didn't know who so I went online and found a girl who... " Angel pretty much cut herself off at that point knowing that Tenten got what she was saying

" You found me? Your Angelgirl18647?" Tenten asked then she realized something " You put your name in your screenname?"

" Well yours is 10weapons10!" Angel barked back " You have you name in there too. Though most people wouldn't think of that, but still!"

" Ok, but you still haven't told me why if the Hyuuga elders would consider me in the first place why do I have to fight him to begin with? "

" I really have no clue " Angel said as the golden doors opened for the tenth floor " I'm going to go to my room now "

Angel nearly ran out the door and to her door with was right across from the evaluator. She stuck her key into the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't move!

" Open! " Angel screamed at the door

" It's not going to work " Tenten whispered from behind her

" Can you help me? " Angel asked

" Sure " Tenten said as Angel breath a sigh of relief " but I need you to help me "

" What do you need me to do?" Angel asked a little worried

" I want you to be my sparring partner until the match between me and Neji " Tenten told her

" Huh?" it was Angel's turn to be confused

" Yeah, I need a new partner. After what I said to Neji I doubt he'll train let alone talk to me " Tenten said

" But why me?" Angel asked

" Well, Ino and Sakura wouldn't put up that much of a fight and Temari well she's a little pissed right now so it's better for my personal health not to mess with her " Tetnen said

" What about Hinata?" Angel asked

" I'm not to sure about that. I just don't what to hurt her " Tenten said

" Well if you're going to fight with Neji then it's the smartest choice to train with Hinata seeing how she's from the same clan " Angel said

" Well... " Tenten was still unsure

" I'll even supervise your match. So on the off chance you do hurt her I'll heal you guys up with my water " Angel said

" You're water?" Tenten asked

" Yeah, and poured charka into average water in a speacil way so it heals. Now in case of an emergency I don't have to waste charka " Angel said proudly

" Shouldn't you save that stuff then?" Tenten said

" Nah, I always have some right around " Angel then put her hand through the neck hole in her black fluffy jacket and pulled out a silver necklace with a small baby hand size pendent " my neck "

" Well, I guess it will be ok " Tenten said after a moment thought

" Great!" Angel said cheerfully " I always wanted to watch a battle take place. Since I'm a medic I usually don't get to fight that much " Angel said

" I'll go ask Hinata!" Tenten said running off

" HEY WHAT ABOUT MY DOOR!" Angel yelled

" Turn it the other way " Tenten shouted back

Angel did as she was told and sure enough it opened " Figures " she muttered before going into her room

Later that Day in Zakku's Room

(AN: I know huge time skip but I really need to get to the end )

About 10 PM Zakku laid in bed looking out the large clear glass door. Neji was in the shower and was going to be in there for at least another ten minutes.

He was just about to yell at Neji to get out of there, when he heard a tap at the door. He looked over and saw Kabuto standing there.

Muttering a quick curse at the man he walked over and opened the door.

" What do you want?" he asked

" Orochimaru thinks your being careless. He thinks that you need to stop basically giving yourself away to these people " Kabuto told him

" Oh and how does he expect me to do that?" Zakku said cocky

" He has a suggestion " Kabuto said before stepping into the hotel room

The Next Day

Zakku woke up and went downstairs to breakfast in his boxers. On the way there he saw a few girls saying something about him being hot beyond belief.

_" I can get used to this " he thought to himself_

Acting like the girls screaming over him weren't even there he found the gang eating breakfast in the dinning hall.

" Hello guys " he said sitting down next to Neji

Neji didn't know if he was crazy of just wanted attention but he decided it was best if he didn't ask.

" Zakku you remember what you asked me yesterday " Tenten asked

" Umm... " Zakku didn't know what she was talking about but he pretended he did " yeah?"

" Well, I can't go to the ball with you " Tenten said

" HE INVITED YOU TO GO THE BALL WITH HIM!" Sakura yelled pissed

" Yeah, I think I'm gonna go get some toast or something " Tenten said getting up from the table

" I'll join you " Sakura said following Tenten

Tenten and Sakura both went up to the buffet table in pure silence.

" You like Zakku don't you? " Tenten asked

" No, it's just that I had a dream about Zakku I had. I saw him with Kabuto and for some reason I can't help felling this strange yet somehow familiar felling from him " Sakura told her

" Well I promise that nothing will go wrong at the ball tomorrow " Tenten said

Tenten didn't know how wrong her words were.

* * *

Manda: Ok here's the news!

Angel: **I'M GOING ON A TRIP TO NEW JERSEY TOMMORROW!**

Micah: And after that, Angel's cousins are coming over to she'll have to fight for the computer and will most likely loose

Manda: So there will be no new updates for a while

Angel: Spread the news to everyone and anyone who reads my stories!

Manda: REVIEW!

Aki: Ja Ne!


	20. Something's Not Right

Angel: Hola! Wow we haven't updated this since like July. That's bad.

Everyone: No duh!

Namine: And people are getting impatient!

Everyone: Again. NO DUH!

Aki: Let's get started before they start throwing tomatoes at us again.

Everyone: WE OWN ONLY ARE HOPES AND DREAMS.

"What's happening?"

**"Inner Self"**

_"Self Talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 20 Something's Not Right

The day came and went and finally it was the night of the ball. All of the girls gathered in Ino, Sakura and Temari's room. Angel couldn't go because she wasn't invited; May on the other hand was allowed to go because she was Kiba's date. Lee had asked her to go with him so that she could go but she declined saying,

" I really don't like dances anyway " Tenten could tell that she wanted to go instead of staying at home and watching the snow fall but she decided to let it drop. So Angel just sat in the room eating popcorn watching the others put on makeup.

"Wow everyone's still alive," Tenten thought as Ino and Temari glared at each other from across the room. Everyone was dressed, everyone but Sakura that is, who was still getting changed in the bathroom. She has actually been in the bathroom so long that Hinata walked into the bathroom and had to help her.

"I wonder if she's doing ok in there." Tenten said

" AHHHH! THIS KIMONO HATES ME! " Sakura screamed

" Your head is too big! " Hinata said much more softly

" I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD ! " Sakura yelled sounding insulted

" No the head hole is just a little small, you don't have a big head! " Hinata said quickly

" Well what are we suppose to do about this? " Sakura yelled

" There's a small shop downstairs that sells kimono's I'm sure they'd find you a kimono " Hinata said.

" Hinata I don't want you to be late to the ball, you go on ahead " Sakura said

" Are you sure? " Hinata said

" Yeah I'll be fine. " Sakura said

" Ok. " Hinata said

Hinata walked out of the bathroom out to the rest of the girls.

" Is she ok in there? " Ino asked

" Her Kimono didn't fit so she's going to go get a kimono downstairs and catch up with us later." Hinata said.

" Ok, well we should get going the guys are waiting for us downstairs. " Temari said.

The five girls then put on their shoes, and walked out the door.

" SEE YA LATER SAKURA! " Ino yelled before running out the door

Poking her head out the door to see if the left, Sakura breathe a sign of relief.

_" They're gone, phase 1 is complete. "_

**" Are you sure we should be doing this, we don't have any real proof that there's something wrong with Zakku. "**

_" Trust me, he may have thought I forgot, but I didn't. "_

Flashback

Sakura left her tent to go to the bathroom. She was walking by the lake when she heard something coming from the lake. Wondering what it may be she walked over to the sound and discover Zakku with a dark figure. Unfortunately they were covered by some trees so Sakura could only see Zakku with a man, but she couldn't see the other man's face.

" Do you think they know something" the man said

" Hell no! They are so deep into their own personal problems and this mission that I could be  
waving a flag of who I really am and they wouldn't see it." Zakku said.

" Don't get to cocky! We need this mission to work for his sake." the man said.

" Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of messing this up." Zakku said.

" You better not." the man said walking away.

" Oh and I'll take care of our little spy." Zakku said disappearing and reappearing behind Sakura  
knocking her down.

" Who are you." Sakura said inching her way back and bumping right into the leg of the other  
man. She looked up to see Kabuto smirking at her.

" You!" Sakura said rising to her feet as something hit her from behind and knocked her clean out. Sakura before blacking out saw two pairs of evil eyes staring down at her.

End of Flashback

_" We need to find some proof against Zakku that he's actually Sasuke. " Sakura said._

**" Fine, but how are we going to find proof, we only came up with phase 1, but dry and clean that kimono in the washer with hot water. "**

_" We'll wait until everyone leaves and then we'll search Zakku's and Neji's room. "_

Downstairs

" What's taking them so long. " Kiba complained. " I'm starting to wish we went with Lee, Shino and Chouji "

" Why did they leave anyway? " Zakku asked.

" Lee wanted to go get a youthfull start on the ball, Chouji heard they had an all you can eat buffet, and Shino couldn't stand being in the same room as Naruto. " Shikamaru said " Lucky them, they don't have to wait for the girls. "

" Jiraiya said that when a women get's ready, it can take longer than the carving of the whole hokage mountain, so don't complain cause she might hear and wait another half an hour. "

" I HEARD THAT AND THAT'S MESSED UP NARUTO! " Angel yelled while walking down the steps as the girls stayed upstairs.

" Where are they? " Shikamaru said.

" Presenting the beautiful Konoha women first off... " Angel began but was rudely interrupted.

" I'M STILL UP HERE! " a shrill yell yelled.

" And Suna woman here's Hinata! " Angel said.

Hinata began down the steps and Naruto felt his jaw drop. Hinata looked like an angel. Wearing a long light purple kimono with medium sized blue cloud outlines everywhere and a large dark purple orb with a light purple strip along the top.

Neji shot Naruto the " touch her and you die a premature death " look and he quickly shut his mouth shut.

" Next, seeing how we couldn't decide who would go first so next is Ino and Temari! "

Temari was wearing a short light purple kimono that cut off across the top of her shoulders with a giant white cloud on the right shoulder. It was tied with a giant red lace and the most shocking thing was that Temari's hair was done with large bangs. To her left was Ino. Ino was wearing a dark red/purple kimono that ended just above her knee-cap with long sleeves with dark park stripes along the sleeves tip. Ino's hair was tied back with a light blue hair tie and topped her outfit off with a silver necklace with a silver flower on it.

Everyone's eyes went straight towards Shikamaru who face screamed " damn it, this is going to be way to troublesome ". Shikamaru still hadn't asked either of the girls to the ball so Ino and Temari reached an agreement that the two girls would " bump " into Shikamaru every half an hour and whoever kissed him first won the bet.

" Next up is May! "

May was wearing a black kimono with small pink flowers and a bright yellow lace. Her hair was tied with a bright pink hair tie back into a large bun on the top of her head. Unlike his friends, Kiba wasn't someone who just stared, he actually had to say something

" DAMN YOU LOOK HOT!" Kiba yelled earning looks from everyone in the lobby.

'' Thank you Kiba. " May said beet red, from all the guests staring at her.

" And last but not least, Tenten. " Angel said.

Neji actually felt his left eye twitch, which in Neji world that's equal to Kiba's hollering and yelling.

Tenten was wearing the same kimono she wore to Naruto's birthday. It was a simple light green kimono in which the green slowly faded into white until it was pure white at the bottom, with a small dark green bird flying in the corner with green tea leaves floating down the kimono and a light blue lace. Tenten's hair was pulled back into a bun with dragon chopsticks going through it.

Hinata looked over to her cousin, and saw that he was twitching.

" God only Tenten could have that affect on him. " Hinata thought. " I really hope she beats Angel. "

" Where's Sakura?" Zakku asked.

" She's having a dress problem but she said she meet us at the ball. " Ino said standing on Shikamaru's left hand side.

" I'll wait for her. " Zakku said.

" No, she told us to go on without her. " Hinata said.

" A girl like her will need an escort, trust me I don't mind. " Zakku said.

" Ok, then. " Temari said standing on Shikamaru's right hand side.

The group began to walk towards the exit and Zakku began walking up the steps.

" Neji do you like my dress? " Tenten asked.

" You look...really beautiful Tenten. " Neji said as unemotional as he could.

Tenten felt the all the blood rush to her face " Thank you Neji. "

Almost at the top of the steps Zakku looked down at the smiling couples, " Something's not right. "

In Zakku's and Neji's Room

Sakura was digging through Zakku's stuff trying to find anything that would prove him of wrong doing. But nothing was working.

_" Pants...shirt...underwear EWW UNDERWEAR! " Sakura thought throwing the underwear into the corner._

" Are you sure you didn't just dream the whole Sasuke and Kabuto thing? "

_" Positive. Now let's see pants... bracelet...socks...sound ninja headband...more socks WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura yelled before grabbing the headband she had so carelessly threw._ Picking it up she saw that it was in fact a Sound ninja headband.

**" Sasuke-kun still wears his Konoha leaf head band though, why would he have a sound ninja headband "**

_" I don't think it's Sasuke's who's hear " Sakura said out loud_

**" Well, well the little brat figured it out " a cocky voice said.**

" Zakku. " Sakura said shooting him a sideways glance.

" Oh come now, Sakura we both know you know who I really am so why not drop the act. " Zaku said.

" Why don't you shut that arrogant mouth of yours? " Sakura said.

" Ouch, if you're so tough then why don't you come at me?" Zaku said.

In rage Sakura attempted to move but something was wrong her feet were glued to the ground and she couldn't move her hands! Looking down she saw small fiber filled with charka.

" Damn him! He must have tied me down when I wasn't looking " Sakura thought. Her back was to him and without her hands and feet she was useless.

" Hn I would have guessed that the hokage's apprentice would have been harder to defeat, but I guess I was wrong. " Zaku said walking over to Sakura his hand glowing bright green. Placing his hand on the back on her head, Sakura saw her world darken until it was pitch black. On the round 'Zakku' looked at her and sighed.

" Baka, I know you're watching. " Zakku said looking at the door. There trembling person that was behind the door stood paralyzed in fear. Cold black eyes meet Angel's warm watery chocolate brown almost black ones.

" You're next. " Zaku said sending her a death glare. Angel couldn't move, but she would have to if she was going to warn the others about Zakku. Walking slowly across the room Angel kept telling herself to move, but she couldn't.

He was almost to the door now and Angel was bailing at this point.

_" Move body. " she kept telling herself._

He was only a few feet in front of her. His hand was glowing the same green glow that knocked Sakura out. He placed his hand only a few inches in front of her as if to make fun at her weakness.

" Goodbye "

_" MOVE!"_

* * *

Well here you go

Namine: EVIL CLIFFIE –smacks Angel upside the head-

Angel: That's an evil ending I want to know if I die!

Namine: (mumbling) Baka you wrote the story you should know. –bangs head on a wall- I'm surrounded by idiots and trust me that is a bad thing. Oh Kami-Sama I'm talking to myself. –keeps banging head on wall-

Manda: That's coming up next Angel! Namine….. why are you hitting your head on the wall?

Aki: Review!

Namine: Ja Ne! –still hitting head on the wall of doom-


	21. A Mission Revealed

Angel: I'M 2 YOUNG AND INNOCENTLY CUTE TO DIE!

Manda: She's actually gonna kill off Angel in this story?

Lele: Idk

Namine: -being lazy- ttyl k -sleeping-

Manda: I leave you guys alone for one week and you've all gone to the IM speak side?

Everyone: Yep :)

Manda: We don't own anything but it's gonna take me forever to de IM this guys

Everyone: lol!

" What's- hn you guys already no what stands for what by now "

Chapter 20 Review

" Move body. " she kept telling herself.

He was only a few feet in front of her. His hand was glowing the same green glow that knocked Sakura out. He placed his hand only a few inches in front of her as if to make fun at her weakness.

" Goodbye "

" MOVE!"

Chapter 21

Angel didn't know what came over herself but somehow her legs moved. Maybe all that fear made her body react but who cares she just wanted to get away from him.

" Hn, so the little brat gonna put up a fight " Kabuto said " Good this was getting too easy "

Knocking over flowers vases, maids carts and even a rack of towels Angel tried anything to slow Kabuto down, but it seemed like none of it. Kabuto easily avoided Angel's fetal attempts of saving herself, by gracefully dodging them. Turning the corner gel almost slipped of the rug and only saved herself by grabbing onto something cold. Looking up she saw that it was a door handle. She pulled herself off the ground and ran inside the room not caring who it belong to. Slamming the door behind her Angel held he breath as she heard Kabuto's footsteps walk by her.

" Angel we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way you're going to end up like Sakura so why try to run away from fate? " Kabuto said

Angel signed a breath of relief when she heard a door on the other side of the hallway open and Kabuto curse. Angel quietly looked the door and backed away from it. She knew that the little lock on the hotel door couldn't stop Kabuto if he was angry so Angel searched for an extra exit. Looking around she felt like those girls in those old horror movies when she saw that the only way out was out the window and into the pool which was a good four story drop.

That's when she sensed that Kabuto was coming back. The door handle back to jerk and even though she couldn't see him she knew that he was smirking.

" Oh, Angel why won't you open the door? " Kabuto said in a sickly sweet voice. Angel looked out the window again trying to think of another way out. Her charka was low so there wasn't anyway of a transportation justu getting her out of this and this was a single room so the bathrooms weren't connected.

" Fine Angel, I'm coming in now " Kabuto said about to break the door handle off. Angel swung open the four panel windows cold air rushed against her skin causing goosebumps to form all over her arms. Looking down at the pool Angel saw that the drop looked a lot bigger then she hopped it would. Stepping up to the base of the window she looked down fear once again paralyzing her.

" Angel you're so weak, you don't deserve to be a ninja " Kabuto said kicking the door down

Angel took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

" I'm so going to kill myself for this tomorrow " Angel thought jumping of the base of the window down to the cold water below. The second it felt like she hit a brick wall. It literally knocked the wind right of her. The cold water made her body go numb and she felt like she was floating on thin air. Almost as if she was dead. Her body floated back up to the surface face down.

Kabuto looked out the window and smirked.

" Looks like my job is done, now on to my second task. Steal the document, before the Sand village safe is locked. " Kabuto mumbled walking out of the room making sure no one saw him. Going back to his room he saw that what a problem Sakura's body posed.

" The maid will be here any minute and I can't have her see that lying on the ground. " Kabuto said then grabbed Sakura's legs and dragged her into the closet. He sat her up straight then using some tape he found under the bed he taped her mouth shut just in case she regained conscious. He took it another step by tying her hands and feet together with strings with his own charka poured into it.

" Sweet dreams, Sakura " he said closing the closet door. Looking at the small clock that sat on his dresser he saw that the clock read 10:47 pm.

The ball ended at midnight and the safe would be locked at 11:30 from the information Sasuke gathered a few months before

Flashback

Orochimaru sat looking at many test subjects in his lab. The subject hid behind one another at the sight of Orochimaru. It seemed no matter how many times he got a new body they always knew it was him. Sasuke and Kabuto stood behind him glaring at the poor people.

" Sasuke this is the reason why you mus gather information on the Sand village "

" What do these lower life forms have to do with me getting more power? " Sasuke asked/demanded

" These people are the ones who will test the justu's sealed in the sand village's hidden scroll safe on " Orochimaru said

" What types of justu's are in this scroll anyway? " Sasuke asked somewhat curious

Orochimau looked back at him an evil look in his eyes " Justu's to ultimate power "

End of Flashback

The safe was going to be opened to the Kohona 11 to see at 11 and was going to be locked back up at 11:30. In that time frame Kabuto needed a way to get in and out without anyone seeing. Slipping into his suit Kabuto smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

" Now for the finishing touch " Kabuto said placing his hand's together and mumbling " Transform " A puff of smoke appeared and quickly cleared out. Kabuto was now in his Zakku form he couldn't help but smile.

" Tonights going to be very interesting " Kabuto said before walking out of the room, not noticing the soft sounds coming from inside the closet. Inside Sakura was trying to break her charka strings.

" Gotta stop Kabuto " she thought tugging on the ropes knowing it was useless

Outside by the Pool

Katie, Micah, Mel and Manda all sat in the the lobby of the hotel bored. Mel and Katie were suppose to be working but after 10:30 the only customers they got were old drunks so they usually let Kairi and Tokka the hotel sluts take their nigh sights. As for Micah and Mel they told their dad that he couldn't pay them enough to dress up in the little barbie doll kimiko's he got them. For heiress they were extremely tomboyish.

" I'm bored " Manda finally said sick of staring at the ceiling

" Same " Mel said

" Ditto " Katie said

" You people are boring, you guys want to go to the pool and watch drunks try to swim? " Micah suggested

" Sure " Mel said happy to do anything but stare blankly into space

" Why not " Manda said still sounding bored

" Do we have to save the drunken idiots?" Katie asked

" Atleast one of them " Mel said

" Fine, but I'm not jumping in that freezing water " Katie said

" Yay let's go! "

( If you don't know these girls please go re-read chapters 16-18 )

The group walked outside where they say a figure floating in the water.

'' Wow it's not even 11 and someone already is drowning " Mel said sacristy

" I THINK THAT'S ANGEL! " Micah said squinting her eyes to better see the figure

" Well don't just stand there someone help..." Manda began when a pair of hands pushed her making her land into the icy water " I hate you all "

" We know now just go get her " Mel said

Manda swam through the water, grabbed Angel and threw both her and angel onto the deck.Checking her pulse the girls were relieved to hear that she was still alive.

" We just have to get her inside before hypothermia sets in " Mel said grabbing Angel' s arms " Katie grab the girl's legs "

Doing as she was told Katie grabbed Angel's legs and the two lifted her into the lobby. Throwing her not in anyway way gently onto the couch the girls looked at Angel fear in their eyes.

" She going to be ok? " one of the maids asked

" Sukki, go get some warm blankets and some hot water bottles. We need to get her body heat back up " Katie told her

" What happened to the poor girl? " Sukki asked

" We found her in the pool, looking like she was dead " Manda said

" I want to know is how the fuck she got in there and drowned! She was in he shallow end of the pool, even though she's short I doubt even she would drown in four and a half feet of water " Mel said pissed off for no reason

" Poor her, I think there's a medical ninja visiting your father.What me to find him? " Sukki asked

" Yes please " Katie said

Looking down ant Angel, Katie knew that this wasn't some trip in the pool accident. When she picked up her legs she could tell that there was some damage to them. You can't fall into a pool and come out with what felt to be almost if not broken legs.

" Something happened to this girl " Katie figured '' Something really bad "

* * *

Angel: Still don't know if I'm dead and it sucks. Oh well I'm bored 

Namine: Angel will you just decide if you're dead or not -hitting head on table again-

Manda: Chocolate

Angel: Covered

Nam: Cats

Aki: Will

Element: Rule

Skittles: ALL!

Everyone: Review!

Namine: GRAPE JELLY COVERED FERRETS SHALL HELP THE TRIPLE C'S (chocolate covered cats) RULE THE WORLD


End file.
